Like Mother Like Daughter
by Pandoras Box1
Summary: (Finished) Paris Turner comes to meet her mother. Will she accept her? Will her father let her be good, or will he make plans to turn her to the dark side?
1. Meetings

---------Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters or anything related to it. The only thing that is mine is Paris. Note: ^^Thoughts^^ ----  
  
Chapter One: Meetings  
  
The door bell woke Wyatt up, as well as the rest of the Halliwell house hold. Leo orbed down to the door, and opened it a bit perturbed that they had a visitor at seven on a Sunday. In front of him stood a young girl about the age of sixteen or seventeen, with brown eyes, pale skin, and dark brown hair. She looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Hello; ahhhh is Phoebe Halliwell here?" she asked him a bit timidly.  
  
"Umm, yeah come on in." He gestured for her to come in, and went upstairs to get Phoebe.  
  
The girl went to the living room and sat down on the couch. She looked around, and saw a picture of the three charmed ones. Picking up the picture as if it was a fragile object that would explode if you held it with to much pressure, looking at the faces she found the one she wanted. She smiled slightly, tracing the woman's face with her pointer finger. "Mom." She said quietly. Suddenly she heard footsteps and put the picture back into its proper place. Three women entered the room as well as the man who opened the door. They looked at her there faces full of kindness.  
  
"Hi, I'm Phoebe." A woman with dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, she was beautiful just as she remembered. The woman walked over to her, and put her hand out "It's nice to meet you."  
  
The girl looked at her, tears streaming down her face, and suddenly she hugged the women.  
  
"Whoa." Phoebe was taken aback.  
  
The girl moved away "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Paris Turner." She waited if that reminded Phoebe of anyone; her father Cole. "Well; I'm ahhhh your daughter."  
  
"WHAT!" All of the people in the room said in unison.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Piper had her hand on her head as if she was trying to make sense of the situation. "How? I thought-"  
  
"I can explain, please." Paris said praying that they would listen. "Phoebe when you were with child and all that stuff happened, and you thought you were rid of me. My dad, Cole had me transferred to another body. When I was born he took me, and trained me. But, of course the Seer saw that I wouldn't turn to the dark side, but dad didn't want to hear it. So, he tried his best but, unfortunately it didn't quiet work. I needed, well I wanted to find you. To meet you, I mean I know you probably think that this is a Cole trick or whatever. But, I promise it's not. You can ask Grams, she knows. Please, please just give me a chance." Paris said without any air. She took a deep breath. She looked at them her eyes pleading. "Leo can even check with the elders. Actually, go now, would you mind checking. I mean just to put you at ease."  
  
Phoebe looked at her in shock, as well did Piper and Paige. Leo decided to orb. Then as quickly as he had left he came back.  
  
"Well?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo smiled at Paris. "Welcome to the family."  
  
"I have a daughter?" Phoebe was in complete and utter shock.  
  
"Yeah." Paris just stared at her feet.  
  
Suddenly, an unwanted person; even to his own daughter; entered the room.  
  
"DAD! What the hell!?" Paris shouted at him and threw a huge energy ball at him. "Don't you ever give up?" Paris had suddenly forgotten that she was in the presence of her mom. And this might not be the best way to prove she was good.  
  
Cole gave the evil eye to his daughter "I told you not to throw energy balls at me."  
  
Piper looked in shock at what the girl just did. ^^She must have some guts throwing a energy ball at her father.^^  
  
Paige noticed the look on her sister's face and told her matter-of-factly "She is half demon."  
  
"That makes sense." Piper nodded.  
  
"Cole what do you want?" Phoebe asked him anger filled her voice.  
  
"I want my daughter back." He roared.  
  
"I told you I don't want to be a demon." Paris yelled at him.  
  
"But, you have so much potential." Cole told her pleadingly.  
  
"I think I can make my own decisions." Paris replied.  
  
Phoebe was so confused. ^^It seems like she wants to be good. But, what if this is some sort of act. But then again she said she had talked to Grams.^^  
  
"I'm the source of all evil!" Cole shouted at Paris "I cannot have my child fighting for good."  
  
"I think she should be able to choose her own side." Phoebe finally joined the conversation. Paris' eyes brightened up when her mom said that. Phoebe noticed the girl's expression and gave her a smile.  
  
"Stay out of this." Cole told her.  
  
"Excuse me!" Phoebe was now pissed "If she is who she says, then I have every right to be in this conversation!" she yelled at him.  
  
Cole didn't like both the women he cared for yelling at him, and it was two against one. What was he suppose to do? Fight against them? He was smarter than that. His daughter was powerful, even more so then him. She was half demon and half charmed one, she could kill him if she set her mind to it. He knew that it was useless to turn her evil, because even the oracle and seer told him she would become a powerful fighter for good. But, Cole was not one to give up so easily. He would let her try this then figure out how to get her back.  
  
"Fine, stay with her" He looked to Paris she looked so much like her mother, then he turned to look at Phoebe her eyes full of hatred. "For now." And with that he left the room in a burst of flames.  
  
"Well," Paris said triumphantly "that went easier than I had expected." She turned to the white lighter and charmed ones. "I hope that you will give me a chance."  
  
Paige didn't know if this was a good idea, but if the elders said she was Phoebe's daughter then she must be. She felt sorry for the girl having to live with Cole. The thought of him made her shiver. Paige could relate to being a half of something and a half of another. After all she was half witch and half white lighter. "So; she is staying with us?" she asked.  
  
"I guess so." Phoebe said and gave a little smile. Paris returned the expression, and gave a smile of her own.  
  
Piper was amazed at how much the girl did look like Phoebe, especially when Phoebe was younger. There were some differences; she definitely did have some of her father in her as well. "You sure do look like Phoebe." Piper stated. The others nodded. They stood silently for a while.  
  
"Well, I'm kinda at a loss for what to do, so how about breakfast. Isn't that what mortals do in the morning?" Paris said; she wasn't sure of the daily activities one does in this part of the world. She was used to the demon dimension, and things worked a bit differently down there. But, she had shimmered up to the mortal realm as much as possible to watch the everyday life.  
  
"Don't you eat breakfast?" Paige was confused.  
  
"Ahh; not exactly." Paris replied with a frown.  
  
"Well then why don't we go to the kitchen and have breakfast." Leo said looking at the charmed ones, trying to convey what they should do. He had spoken with the elders, and they had told them that she was most definitely Phoebe's daughter, and surprisingly they wanted Leo to look out for her. She had a destiny that belonged to good, even though she was part demon.  
  
Paris followed Leo into the kitchen. She noticed the three women stay behind, but she didn't mind they had a lot to talk about. She just prayed that they would accept her.  
  
"Don't worry, they just need to talk." Leo said when he saw the look in her eyes. "You'll be part of the family in no time." He said with a smile, and sat at the table.  
  
"So you don't think I'm evil?" Paris said her face full of hope.  
  
"Nope, I spoke with the elders and apparently you have a destiny of good works to do." He told her.  
  
She smiled happy that someone saw the good in her. "That means a lot." She said, fighting back the tears. "It feels good to see my mother, even if she is a bit scared by me."  
  
"She isn't scared, just a bit surprised." Leo said hoping she would understand. She nodded in agreement.  
  
Leo heard his name being called from the living room. "Excuse me for a second." He said; Paris nodded knowing he was being called, and he orbed out of the room, leaving Paris to herself.  
  
"Yes?" Leo asked as he appeared in front of Piper.  
  
"What do you know?" She asked him wanting the facts.  
  
"Well, she is half demon obviously." He answered "She has the ability to shimmer, throw energy balls; as we saw earlier; and she can levitate like Phoebe."  
  
"Okay those are her powers, but what about-" Phoebe didn't know how to put it.  
  
"She's good." Leo knew that was where the question was heading. "The elder's said she is destined for good deeds. Beside good does always conquer evil."  
  
"I don't know if we should trust her." Paige said still confused, what if this was a trick?  
  
Leo was getting a little agitated; they should be welcoming Paris not standing outside the kitchen. He knew that they didn't want to get hurt but, she was good. He was positive about that. He could sense it from her. "Listen, I know you feel confused but just go in the kitchen and talk to her. She is a nice kid, and I know she's good."  
  
"What makes you so sure? You just met her." Paige arched her eyebrow.  
  
"I can feel it; besides from what the elder's say she's good. I just get a good feeling about her." Leo said rather convincingly. He believed his words with his heart. He didn't think that she was bad at all. She didn't show it, she hasn't made any hint of bad intentions so far, and that was a good check in his book.  
  
"Okay." Phoebe took a deep breath and went to the kitchen. The other's followed her.  
  
-----Please review, so I know if ya'll want some more. Thanks for reading! ~Alana----- 


	2. Birthday

-------Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Note- ^^Thinking^^ ------  
  
Chapter Two: Birthday  
  
Paris had been at the Hallowell house for over three month, and everything was going perfect. She felt accepted by her mother, and her aunts, as well as her uncle and cousin. She was learning a lot about demons; how to kill them mostly sense she already knew most type of the demons that existed because she had lived around them most of her life. Paige had been quick to call her their very own demonologist, which made her feel very special.  
  
It was Sunday morning and she was the last one awake. She quickly toke a shower and got dressed, and shimmered down to the kitchen. She had become quite fond of Piper's cooking, and Piper had begun to teach her how to cook the most elegant of dishes. She enjoyed cooking, especially with Piper. Each of the aunts seemed to take her under their wing and teach her certain things, as well did Leo.  
  
"Good morning everyone." She said as she seated herself at her seat next to Phoebe.  
  
"Morning honey." Phoebe greeted her with a kiss on the forehead and a great big hug. Phoebe was at first a bit hesitant at having a child but after getting to know Paris she had become very protective, and motherly. She had become very close to Phoebe's heart. Phoebe could hardly imagine living without her, after she had become so close with her.  
  
"So what's up?" Paris asked.  
  
"Well." Leo had become serious as well as the rest of the family. "we need to talk to you about something."  
  
Paris frowned "Okay." Was all she could muster. ^^Please tell me they aren't sending me to Dad's.^^  
  
"Wipe that look off your face." Paige smiled at her. Not wanting her niece to look like she was about to be sent to jail. Paris did as she was told and felt better knowing that it must be something else.  
  
"Paris we were thinking that sense you live with us now, you should go to school." Piper told her.  
  
Paris's face went blank "What for? I am learning what I need to aren't I?" She saw no need to go to school. She knew that it would be awkward going to learn with mortals having to hide her powers.  
  
"To get an education." Phoebe stated. "Besides you need to meet people your own age, have some normalcy in your life."  
  
"But I'm not normal." Paris replied upset at what they were saying.  
  
"We know, but you need to do other things besides witchy stuff." Paige pointed out. "Besides there's cute boys."  
  
"And, this isn't a question it's a request." Leo said making sure she knew that this was going to happen.  
  
Paris knew that there was no use in arguing it was four to one; really bad odds. So she decided to suck it up. "If you wish." She replied defeated.  
  
"Boys?" Phoebe's motherly side had taken over.  
  
"Yes, you know the opposite sex." Paige replied.  
  
"I don't think you should worry about boys yet." Phoebe said a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Why?" Paris asked suddenly confused.  
  
"Because you're to young." Phoebe stated matter of factly.  
  
"Mom, I'm sixteen." Paris told her. "I think I'm old enough."  
  
"Yeah, and I think that hot guy next door has been checking her out." Piper said with a wink.  
  
"WHAT?!" Phoebe said; Paris might have been sixteen but in her eyes she was a baby.  
  
"Yup." Paige smiled "Everytime Paris is outside in the garden, I see him in the window staring."  
  
Paris blushed; she liked the garden. She had come accustomed to going out there to meditate or get fresh flowers for the house, something she did every Sunday. "You think he'll ask me out?" Paris asked excitedly.  
  
"Let's hope not." Phoebe replied her eyes wide.  
  
"Phoebe come on." Paige told her.  
  
"I just don't want my baby getting hurt that's all." Phoebe said.  
  
"Mom, I won't get hurt. Besides I know what I'm doing, am not dumb." Paris said. "Paige told me all about that stuff."  
  
All eyes were on Paige. Leo wasn't especially fond of the idea either. He had become sort of a father figure to her, and he looked at her as a daughter as well.  
  
"Paris remember that thing I told you, that thing that is kept between two people." Paige said, and sipped her coffee.  
  
"Whoops." Paris said under her breath.  
  
"Anyway," Piper decided to change the subject. "guess who I got to play at P3 tonight?" She looked at Paris with a smile. It was her birthday, and Paris didn't know it. She had never really celebrated a birthday before, let alone knew she had one.  
  
"Who?" Paris asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Matchbox Twenty" Piper said happily. "In honor of your birthday."  
  
"That's so cool!" Paris said, she had learned the lingo quickly and used it more often now that she was living with them. Suddenly she was confused. "Birthday?"  
  
"Oh that's right you never celebrated that huh?" Paige said. "Well, a birthday is a celebration of a person's birth. It is the day you were born. And usually there's a party, and presents."  
  
"I remember hearing something about that." Paris replied, remembering a time she had shimmered up to a mortal's house and they were celebrating something to the extent of what Paige was talking about. "Sounds like fun, how did you find out when mine was?" she asked. Suddenly excitement filled her.  
  
"We talked to Cole." Leo said bluntly.  
  
"Wow, I can't wait." She said happily.  
  
Phoebe smiled "You're going to love it. We planned something extremely special." She gave Paris a hug.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + +  
  
Leo orbed Paris, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper into the back room of P3. They were all dressed for the occasion. This wasn't Paris's first time at the club; she had been there many times. She liked being there with her family, even though she was watched with many pairs of eyes each time she was asked to dance. She was very good looking so it didn't surprise anyone that she was asked by older men to dance. Tonight was very special, not only was it her birthday, but Piper had gotten her favorite band. She had just recently started to listen to music and she found she enjoyed the sound of Matchbox Twenty. Also, she was going to meet her mother's boyfriend. She wasn't quite sure how they were going to explain her to him, and she wasn't sure that she was going to even like him.  
  
As they walked to their usual seating spot, a man came over to Phoebe smiling. Paris watched him closely. She knew her parents would never get along, but she wanted her mother to herself. She had just found her, and she wasn't ready to share. Phoebe felt the same way as her daughter, but she knew that she couldn't avoid Jason. She liked him, and she desperately wanted her daughter to approve. It was amusing to Phoebe how she was responding to having a child, she was young but she enjoyed motherhood none the less.  
  
Jason gave Phoebe a hug, and kissed her; surprising Phoebe. Paris watched them and frowned. Leo noticed this and made a coughing sound causing Jason to realize that he shouldn't be kissing her at that moment, even though he wasn't sure why. Suddenly Jason noticed the young girl at Phoebe's side.  
  
"I thought you had to be twenty-one to come here?" He asked Piper confused.  
  
Piper resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Actually, this is the reason we're here." Her expression changed to a happy one.  
  
Jason feeling that this girl was very important to Phoebe's family he put out a hand to Paris, which she put out respectfully. "Hi, I'm Jason." He smiled at her. "I'm a friend of Phoebe's."  
  
"I'm Paris" she replied "I know all about you. Don't worry I know your not her friend." She glared at him implying the real relationship between him and her mom. Paige laughed at her niece's reply. ^^God I love this kid.^^ "I'm a." she decided not to tell him she was Phoebe's daughter. "A.relative of Phoebe's, a very close relative." She said the last part putting emphasis on close.  
  
"Alright you two." Leo said trying to loosen the tension. "How about we order?" he looked at Paris.  
  
Paris looked at the waiter, "We'll have a Caesar salad, cheeseburger with extra pickles, two grilled chicken sandwiches, medium done steak, Dr.Pepper, pina colada, corona light, strawberry wine cooler, dry margarita, and.." She looked at Jason. She had memorized everyone's dishes and drinks, but she didn't know Jason's order.  
  
"I'll have a medium done streak, and a bud light." He told the waiter. "Wow, you sure know what everyone likes." He pointed out.  
  
Phoebe smiled "That's because she's a genius." She hugged Paris. Jason smiled not sure what to make of the relationship between the two.  
  
Suddenly a roar came from the dance floor. Piper got up and excused herself. She got on stage to introduce the band. "Hi everyone, and welcome to P3, tonight we have a very special guest playing for us in honor of my niece's birthday." She turned and looked directly at Paris and smiled "Happy Birthday Paris, we love you. And without further a due, Matchbox Twenty." The curtain opened to show the band, who began their song. Piper came back and sat down smiling at Paris.  
  
"Thanks Piper!" Paris said giddily and ran over to her to give her a hug.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Phoebe said playfully "Trying to outdo me Piper?" she asked playfully.  
  
Piper smiled "Always."  
  
After dinner, and some small talk, Paris had begun to like Jason. He seemed alright to her, and if her mom was happy, then so was she.  
  
"Okay, present time!" Paige said, as one of the workers got the presents that had been hiding out in the back to their table. "Mine first!" Paige said and handed Paris a blue gift bag that had white tissue paper coming out of the bag.  
  
Paris smiled as she grabbed the bag. She looked at the card and read out loud "To Paris with love Paige. Hope that you like it." She smiled at Paige, and dug inside the bag and pulled out two things. First was a box that had the charmed symbol on it. She opened the box and inside where Tarot cards. Paris squealed when she saw them "Ohhhh! How wonderful! My own set!" She absolutely loved them; Paige had taught her how to use them, and she enjoyed using them, and loved looking at the pictures.  
  
Jason looked at them surprised "Tarot cards, hmmm."  
  
Paris looked at him "What?" she didn't understand what was wrong with them. Phoebe looked at her glass, as if to tell herself that her boyfriend did not just do that. Everyone at the table suddenly became a bit cautious at what Jason might say; except Paris whose eyes challenged him to say something.  
  
Luckily Paige broke the tension "What else is in there?"  
  
Paris returned to the bag and the other thing inside was even better then the first. Paris's eye's widened "Paige you shouldn't have." She said looking at the contents; it was a cute silk crimson spaghetti strap tee, and a pair of sleek black pants, with a pair of sandals to match.  
  
"It's for your first day of school, dress to impress." Paige winked. "Especially for the boy next door."  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe looked at her sternly.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Leo said and handed her a pink box with gold ribbon.  
  
"I wrapped it." Piper pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but it is my gift. You got her something else." Leo told Paris.  
  
"I'm sure it's awesome." Paris said taking the gift. She opened it making sure the paper didn't get hurt. It was a charm bracelet, the charms were all ones associated with luck, like a horse shoe, four leaf clover, etc. "Wow!" she smiled "It's beautiful." She got up and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Wyatt helped me pick it out." He told her with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." She said happily.  
  
"Okay, well my gift is going to have to get off stage before I can give it to you." Piper smiled. "So, I guess its Phoebe's turn."  
  
Phoebe smiled and presented a small purple gift bag to Paris. She took it smiling and reached into the bag and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Phoebe and Cole together. Tears came to Paris eyes as she looked at it. "I don't-"  
  
"I know that things didn't work out, but I want you to know we both care for you, even if we aren't together to show you." Phoebe told her, giving her a reassuring hug.  
  
"I love it. Thank you." Paris smiled at her even though tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Wait, there is more." Phoebe told her.  
  
Paris reached inside the bag again and pulled out a velvet box. She opened it and inside was a silver pendant of the charmed symbol. Paris smiled as her mother took it from her and clasped it round her neck. "To remember what you stand for, and who you are." She told her.  
  
Paris looked at her, tears still fell but they were tears of joy, not sadness. "I will never forget."  
  
"I hope that it's alright, but I got you a present as well." Jason said. "Phoebe told me that you were turning seventeen today and also that you liked this band so I figured you didn't have their old c.d.'s so I got them for you." He handed her gift bag. She smiled at him politely.  
  
"Thanks, that sweet." Paris replied, she liked the gift very much.  
  
Phoebe looked at him happily, and she nodded her head approvingly.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Backstage Piper took Paris to meet the band, leaving the others at the table.  
  
Jason was still confused by the young girl, but decided not to bring it up. "I hope she liked my gift."  
  
"I'm sure she did." Phoebe said. "Thank you for doing that." She gave him a kiss, to say thank you.  
  
Paris and Piper came back to the table; Paris had a look of extreme happiness after meeting the band, taking pictures with them, and getting autographs.  
  
"So?" Paige asked "How did it go?"  
  
"They are so cool!" she said bubbly.  
  
Jason looked at his watch, "Well, I have to leave. It was nice meeting you Paris." He smiled and then gave Phoebe a kiss good night.  
  
"I guess that means we should be going too, someone has school in the morning." Leo stated.  
  
"Ahhhhh." Paris whined playfully.  
  
"No excuses." Leo told her, and they walked to a place unseen, and everyone orbed out of the room back to the house.  
  
--------Please review. P.S. I forgot Phoebe's boyfriend/Boss's name.I think its Jason. If it isn't please tell me, and I'll fix it.-------- 


	3. School

-----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Note: ^^thoughts^^-- -----  
  
Chapter Three: School  
  
Paris finished her wheat pancakes that Piper had made her for her first day at school. Leo had orbed to get her schedule so she would know where to go, when she had put her dishes in the sink. He returned with it, and gave it to her.  
  
"It's seven!" Paige yelled from the stairway.  
  
"I 'm going, bye everyone." Paris said as she shimmered to the porch, unfortunately Paige orbed to the porch as well did Leo, Her mom and Piper came out the door. "Whoops." She said as she realized what she had done.  
  
"No powers." Phoebe chastised.  
  
"I know, I know. Walk don't shimmer. No energy balls, no levitating. I know." She stated.  
  
"Hey, look over there." Paige pointed at the boy from next door, who was getting into his car.  
  
"No, Paige." Phoebe told her with a frown.  
  
"Mom, its okay." Paris said, walking away. When she got to the bus stop, they saw the car stop, and Paris got in. She waved to them and they waved back.  
  
"Didn't we tell her not to take rides from strangers?" Phoebe asked worried.  
  
"It's okay. Besides if she does get into trouble she can take care of herself." Piper told her comfortingly. "She has powers."  
  
"Yeah, and if he hits on her, and she doesn't want to go far she can just shimmer out of there." Paige said jokingly. Phoebe just gave her a deadly glare.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris studied the boy; he must have been her age. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome. His name was Toby Williams.  
  
"So you just moved in?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm living with my mom, aunts, uncle and nephew." She said happily.  
  
"What's it like there? I mean there's rumors that strange things go on there. Some say its haunted." He told her.  
  
She looked at him blankly "Nope it's not haunted, perfectly normal." She said as convincingly as possible.  
  
"Oh." He replied, "To bad." she didn't know if that was a good answer or not.  
  
"What do you mean?" She was curious.  
  
"Well, there seems to be tons of commotion in that house. Weird things, like it's always being damaged, or there are shouts and stuff at night." He told her.  
  
"Oh." She replied; she knew exactly what he was talking about. But, she wasn't about to say 'Yeah, we fight demons, that's what your hearing and that's why the house gets damaged.'  
  
They had entered into the school parking lot, and Toby parked the car.  
  
"Do you know where these classes are?" She asked him as they walked to the entrance of the large building.  
  
He read the sheet of paper, "Yeah, you have first period with me and some other classes." He smiled at her "I'll show you around, if that's okay with you?"  
  
She smiled happily "Of course that's okay, besides you're the only person I know."  
  
"I doubt it'll stay that way for long." Toby told her, as they walked along the hallway.  
  
"Do I need to do anything before class?"  
  
"Not that I know of, the teach will help you out with the rest."  
  
"Oh." she replied "What class are we going to?" She looked around timidly, she felt more than slightly out of place.  
  
"Government, with the bitchy Mrs. Watson."  
  
Paris didn't like the sound of that. She didn't really want to be here, and she didn't think an evil teacher was going to make her feel any better. But, that's life for you. Paris followed Toby into the classroom, and he motioned for her to take a seat beside him. Not long after she had sat down some other students came in and sat near her and Toby. There was a blonde haired girl who came up to Toby and gave him a kiss, and sat in front of him. There was a red haired girl with her as well, who was holding hands with a boy with spiky blonde hair. Also two other boys came and sat with them. They all greeted Toby, and Paris felt ackward, they didn't seem like her type of people. Also she didn't like the way that one girl was acting toward Toby. ^^Stop it Paris, he doesn't belong to you. Besides you just met, and just because Paige said he watched you doesn't mean he's interested.^^ When they had all seated they turned and looked at Paris, rather rudely she thought.  
  
"Tiffany this is Paris, Paris Tiffany." The blonde girl gave her a fake smile. Then he gestured to the others. The red head was Lisa, the spiky haired boy was Matt, and the other two guys were Simon, and Eddy. The guys seemed a little nicer than the girls, but she was going to try not to make up her mind about them before she met them. Living with demons caused one to do that.  
  
"Paris?" Tiffany asked her eyebrow arched. "What kind of name is that?"  
  
Paris looked at her blankly, she liked her name. Before she could answer Toby said "I like Paris it's unique." He smiled.  
  
"Well, you would." Lisa retorted, and turned around in her chair to listen to the teacher. Paris decided to do so as well.  
  
Mrs. Watson noticed a new face "Hello, you must be Paris Turner."  
  
Paris nodded.  
  
"Welcome to my class." She said with hardly any expression. The woman was old; she had those glasses that looked three inches thick. She had silver gray hair pulled tightly back into a bun. She noticed Mrs. Watson staring at her intensely.  
  
"You look familiar? Did your parents go here?" Mrs. Watson asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, ahh.did you have a Phoebe Hallowell? Or maybe Piper?" Paris answered.  
  
Mrs. Watson's eyes narrowed, Paris was surprised she could even see with those things on. The teacher's face turned sour. "Tell Piper I said hello, she was a sweet girl. Now Phoebe is another story. I'm guessing that Phoebe's your mother because you have an almost uncanny resemblance to her."  
  
"Thanks.I think." Paris said; she guessed her mom wasn't a star student.  
  
"And let's hope you're not anything like your mother." Mrs. Watson added as she turned to her desk and sat down. "Class please open your books to page 211, and start outlining it." Mrs. Watson got up from her desk to write the assignment on the board then went to the cabinet in the room and pulled out a book. She walked to Paris's desk and handed the book to her. Paris just nodded in response. Mrs. Watson then sat down again and did something Paris couldn't quite make out. The people beside her began to talk quietly. Paris decided to not to join in the conversation figuring that Mrs. Watson already had it out for her, sense she told her about her mom.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The bell rang and the students left the classroom. She exited the classroom not sure what to do, it was Lunch and she didn't know who to sit with, and she didn't think she wanted to sit with Toby and his friends. Toby was nice to her but she couldn't share that sentiment about the others. She walked toward the cafeteria, and she was walking in a hallway filled with teenagers. She wished she could just shimmer and get where she had to, but no. She wasn't allowed to use her powers.  
  
"Watch it!" A girl yelled as Paris bumped into her. She had not been watching where she was going and she now found herself face to face with a girl and her friends.  
  
"I'm sorry." Paris apologized.  
  
The girl surprisingly smiled at her "S'okay. You're new around here?" Paris nodded. "Well, I'm Hope, this is Whinny." She gestured to a blonde haired girl with a blue tee-shirt on. "And this is Guy." She gestured to a boy with jet black hair. They smiled at her.  
  
"I'm Paris Turner." She smiled.  
  
"I love your name." The girl named Whinny commented with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Paris smiled back.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you have no clue where you're going so why don't you come and sit with us?" Guy told her, he was good looking and looked really strong.  
  
"That'd be great." Paris said happily. They all walked to the cafeteria and sat at a white table.  
  
At lunch she had actually had a decent conversation for the first time with more than one person her age. They seem really nice, and told her all she should know, like the cliques, evil teachers, etc. Unfortunately, Paris had found out that Toby was a very popular guy at this school, and Guy, Whinny, and Hope didn't like him very much. She had told them that he had driven her to school and he lived next door to her. They told her just to be careful because he went out with Ms. Popularity, and she could be hung for even glancing at him in the wrong way. After lunch she went to her other classes, which she found Whinny, Guy, and Hope in to her delight. When the bell rang at the end of the day, she walked outside with them talking with them like they had known each other forever.  
  
"So, do you need a ride?" Whinny asked her as she got into her car.  
  
"No, that's okay, I think I'll walk." She told her.  
  
"You sure?" Guy asked hoping in the back.  
  
Paris nodded and they left. Now she was left to decide if she could shimmer back or just walk. She decided that walking was a better idea sense she couldn't find any place that was hidden from view. She walked on the sidewalk thinking of the days events. After some time she realized she had no clue where she was going and kicked a tree in frustration.  
  
"What did it do to you?" A familiar voice asked jokingly. She turned to see Toby in his car smiling at her. Luckily no one was in the car with him, so she didn't feel like she should give him a rude retort.  
  
"Need a ride?" He asked.  
  
Paris nodded and got into the car.  
  
"So how did you like school?" Toby asked after he had started driving down the street.  
  
"It's okay. I still don't see why I need to go." She replied forgetting that he had no clue what she meant.  
  
"I hear ya." He sighed. "It's so boring."  
  
Paris nodded. She didn't know what to say, he was in her last class, but she had been with Guy, Whinny and Hope, and he and his friends were there. So he hadn't really said much to her except smiled at her and waved. She felt a little hurt, but didn't expect much, she was the new girl after all.  
  
He watched her every now and then while he drove, making sure she was still there. He liked her, but was in a relationship at the moment, and he didn't exactly know how to get out of it. He was instantly attracted to Paris from the moment he had saw her in her garden. He wanted to talk to her but hadn't been able to think of anything to say.  
  
"Hey, ahhh." He began "I was having some trouble with that outline in Government class and I was wondering if you would come over tonight and help me with it?" He prayed that she would say yes.  
  
Excitement fell over her entire being "Sure." she smiled "What time?"  
  
"How does six sound?" He asked, happy that she would be coming. He had no intention of hitting on her or anything, well he wanted to. But, he knew that he hardly knew her and he was dating at the moment but he still really liked her. He wanted to dump Tiffany anyway, she was boring always talking about people, and clothes, besides Paris seemed mysterious and very interesting.  
  
Before he knew it they had reached her house. Paris got out of Toby's car, and got her stuff.  
  
"See you tonight then?" she said as she walked toward the house.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He smiled and she walked to the door and walked inside. After she had closed the door she leaned against and smiled happily. Unfortunately her moment wouldn't last long. She was bombarded with questions from everyone. Apparently Paige, and her mom had gotten off of work early to greet her.  
  
"How was school?" Paige asked excitedly.  
  
"Fine." Paris smiled.  
  
Phoebe was looking out the window at the car that had just left. "Was that the boy from next door?" she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, and I'm going to his house at six to help him with some work." She said innocently.  
  
"Sure." Piper said slyly.  
  
"That's all." Paris told them matter-off-factly "He is taken, so we are just friends."  
  
"Oh." Phoebe said a little shocked. ^^Is she not good enough for him? He definitely isn't good enough for her.^^  
  
"Anyway." Paris said changing the subject. "I have to do some homework." She told them and shimmered upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
--------Please review, I would really appreciate it. And yes I know you want action, and I promise there is an evil demon on the way. ^_~ Anyway, I hope you are liking it so far. ~ Alana------ 


	4. Watching

-----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^ -----  
  
Chapter Four: Watching  
  
Cole watched the end of the scene before him, when it ended he waved the picture away from the water pool. It was Paris, and she was with a boy. Cole was the source of all evil and his daughter; one of the most powerful beings in the world was not with him at there home. Someone might say that he was suffering from separation anxiety. A dark figure walked in the shadows, it had been doing so for hours, while Cole had been watching his daughter's daily activities. At first he had chose to ignore the figure, but now it was suddenly annoying him.  
  
"COME OUT DAMN IT!" Cole yelled, and started an energy ball in his hand.  
  
The figure stepped out from the shadows; it was Neal, a demon in training. The boy was young, eighteen, though he looked younger. But, that was usual. Cole himself had started his profession at his daughter's age. The boy had wavy blonde hair almost to his shoulders; he was dressed in black as was usual attire in the demon dimension. He was here to achieve his last mark, and Cole was to give the assignment.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" Neal asked him respectfully. Sometimes Cole wondered if this boy was too polite to be a demon, but he didn't mind the respect.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cole questioned him; no one was supposed to be around when he watched over his daughter. Cole preferred to be alone; it was a sort of "family time".  
  
"Well, some of the other trainees told me that there was a hot young demon girl around here, and I wanted to find her." He told him.  
  
"And who might this girl be?" Cole asked, he didn't like where this conversation was going. ^^Please tell me he doesn't mean Paris!^^  
  
"Well." Neal hesitated at his answer.  
  
Cole threw his energy ball at the boy and stopped it just an inch away from the boy.  
  
Neal got the point "I don't know."  
  
"Well, do you see a girl here?" Cole questioned him again.  
  
"No sir." Neal frowned.  
  
"Then get the hell out!" He told him.  
  
"Yes sir." Neal replied but as he walked away he asked "Who was the girl in the pool?" She was very beautiful and it appeared that she was powerful. Cole's eyes widened "You'll stay away from her!"  
  
A bit taken aback by the answer Neal shimmered off. Cole closed his eyes to relax himself, when he felt composed he waved his hand again and the movie of Paris began to start where it had stopped. Cole watched it and a genuine smile crossed his lips.  
  
-----Please review, thanks. ~Alana ----- 


	5. Girl Talk

----- Disclaimer: I don't owned Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^ (translation)----  
  
Chapter Five: Girl Talk  
  
Neal shimmered to the mortal realm; in hopes of finding the girl he saw the source watching. He had arrived in front of an old Victorian house, it was around six, and he saw the door of the house open and out stepped the girl. ^^It's her.^^ A smiled crossed his lips, then parted as he realized where he was. This was the charmed one's house. ^^What would a demon be doing there?^^ He was confused but, she fascinated him. She walked to the house next to her own and knocked on the door. When it opened he saw a boy with jet black hair open it. She stepped inside and out of view. He decided that he should look into the situation further. He walked back into the shadows, but stopped when he felt a presence.  
  
"Whose there?" He asked his voice dominant.  
  
A woman appeared, it was his master, the one who had chosen him to become a demon. The man just smiled at him, he knew what the boy was thoughts.  
  
"I would stay away from her." The man told him.  
  
"Why? I don't understand?" Neal was confused, first by the source watching her with such emotion, the emotion that was never seen in the dimension. Even though he had never felt its presence in so long, he remembered it vividly, it was love. Why did the source, of all people love someone? Why did Neal feel drawn to the girl? She was mysterious and beautiful, and power and strength seemed to glow around her.  
  
"Some things one shouldn't know." The man looked at him with the expression of 'leave it alone, or you'll be sorry'. But, Neal was never one to drop something that quickly without any answers. He would find out more on this girl, but he knew it would have to be in secret. He nodded to his master, and they shimmered back to work.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris looked around the living room, it was big and it looked different from hers. It was more modern than her home, she thought it was very futuristic, but definitely not her style.  
  
"So, what should we start on first?" Toby asked her.  
  
"Well, how about French?" She replied, she knew many languages, after all when you dealt with demons not all of them spoke English.  
  
"Sure." Toby smiled. "We have that oral tomorrow don't we?"  
  
Paris nodded. "Should I go first?" She asked. The oral was about their family, and she had already written it, and memorized it. "Let's hear it." He smiled.  
  
"J'habite avec ma mère, deux tantes, l'oncle, et mon cousin. Ma mère est journaliste, et mon père possède un cabinet d'avocats. Mon Paige de tante est assistant social, et mon Piper de chalumeau de tante possède un club. Aussi mon Leo d'oncle est l'ouvrier de construction. Mon Piper de chalumeau de tante et Leo d'oncle ont un fils Wyatt nommé, qui est mon cousin. Il est toujours bébé. Ma famille dépense alot de temps ensemble, qui est agréable. Je les aime tout beaucoup." She said perfectly. Toby just looked at her in shock.  
  
"Wow." His face was filled with surprise.  
  
"Yeah, anyway." She didn't want to talk about what she said "now you go."  
  
Toby wasn't exactly unable to comprehend what she had said. He spoke French fluently because his grandmother lived there, and couldn't speak English. He liked knowing French, because it scored many points with the ladies, even if they had no clue what he was saying. So he decided to try something daring. He said his speech, but added something special at the end; he gazed into her eyes and moved close. "Je dois être completément honnête, vous êtes absolument beau, qu'il prend mon breth loin." (I must be honest, you are beautiful, and it takes my breath away.)  
  
Paris's eyes widened. "Ahh." She scooted to the other end of the couch that they were sitting on. "Very good, I think we should work on-" His lips pressed against hers firmly, and slowly he moved his tongue passed through her lips caressing his tongue. He leaned into her, his body on top of hers. She placed her hand against his chest pushing him off of her.  
  
"No." she managed as he continued to kiss her, he wasn't getting her point. She pushed him off and he fell onto the floor. "Listen, I came here to study, and I'm guessing that's not what you intended. So I think I'll be leaving." She picked up her stuff. Toby just looked at her with eyes wide in shock. He had never been turned down before, and for some reason it made him want her more.  
  
He stood up and blushed himself off. "No, Paris I'm sorry. Please stay." He grabbed her hand to stop her. She pulled it away, and glared at him.  
  
"You know, for some reason I thought you were a good guy, but obviously you're just like all the other ones, complete and utter demons." She said and slammed the door on her way out.  
  
He followed her "Wait!" He called after her, but she was gone. He decided to go to her house. He stood on the porch and knocked on the door. It opened, and a blonde haired man appeared. He looked at him like a father would look at their daughter's girlfriend. But, Toby knew that Leo was her uncle. "Hi, is Paris here?"  
  
Leo stared at him. "Let me get her, come in." Leo walked toward the kitchen where Paris was talking with Piper. She looked up as Leo came in. "The boy from next door is here to talk with you." He told her. He was confused; she had only been there for about twenty minutes. Why was she back so early, and why was she so upset?  
  
Paris rolled her eyes, she was just about to tell Piper what had happened, she stormed out the kitchen and into the hallway where Toby stood. Piper and Leo were watching them from the stairwell where Leo had orbed them.  
  
"Listen, I ." Toby began. Paris just glared at him like he was dog shit.  
  
"Time is of the essence so speed it up." She commanded.  
  
"About what happened, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said innocently.  
  
She arched her eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm sure your tongue just managed to slip into my mouth." When Leo and Piper heard this they watched even more intensely. "Have you forgotten about Tiffany?"  
  
"No.It's just you come here and.everything changes. I like you, but." Toby was at a loss, this girl was hot and very mysterious, and that was something Tiffany didn't have. When he had first saw her in the garden he thought she looked like some goddess. But, now she had come to school, and he wanted to get to know her but there was Tiffany.  
  
"What?" She looked at him in shock "It's my fault?! Excuse me for moving in, and making your life hell! Please forgive me!" She walked briskly to the door, right past him. "Here let me make this simple," She gestured to the door. "You and I." She pointed to him then her. "Never again, so goodbye."  
  
He frowned and walked out, saddened. She closed the door, and leaned against it. Leo and Piper orbed down to see her.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked putting her had on Paris's shoulder.  
  
Paris rolled her eyes "I went to his house to study or whatever, and he hits on me. I mean that would be totally fine, if he didn't have a girlfriend."  
  
"Ohhhh." Piper's eyebrows went up in surprise. She felt bad for her niece.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. I mean it would be awkward having a boyfriend. I mean how would I explain me fighting demons all the time? It's most likely for the best."  
  
"It seemed he really likes you though." Leo pointed out.  
  
"Oh well." Paris said. "Anyway, I'm starving. I think I'll get something to eat." She walked toward the kitchen. "Wait, we must have the men are loser's meal!" Piper replied, as she caught up with Paris.  
  
Paris was confused "Huh?"  
  
"Well." Piper began "When one of the Hallowell's has broken up or has men problems we go crazy with food. It's the best cure." Piper smiled.  
  
"Sounds great, can I help?" Paris asked.  
  
Piper smiled wider "Of course, and when Phoebe and Paige get home from their dates we can go nuts." She wanted to make Paris feel better; she knew that men were so hard to understand.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Phoebe barged through the door the same time Paige had orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"GOD!" the three women heard Phoebe yell from the hallway.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked when Phoebe entered the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe noticed the cooking. "Men are loser's meal?" Phoebe cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Paris nodded, and all of Phoebe's anger flew away as she listened to her daughter explain what had happened during her study date with the boy from next store.  
  
"What an ass whole!" Phoebe said when Paris had finished; she walked over to Paris and hugged her.  
  
"Well, let me get changed and I will come and join you guys." Paige smiled and orbed away.  
  
"Dido." Phoebe said and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
When they got back, Piper and Paris had finished the quick snack they made and sat down at the table.  
  
"What happened with your date?" Paris asked Paige.  
  
"Well." Paige took another chocolate covered pretzel. "I waited for him for a half hour, and it was one of those real fancy restaurants. So, I had to order something." She nibbled her pretzel. "and of course the cheapest thing on the menu was a nineteen dollar hamburger. So I ordered it and it was smaller than my fist. So I ate the damn thing, and left."  
  
"Oh god!" Piper replied.  
  
"I know, I am so not returning his phone calls." Paige stated matter of factly.  
  
They talked for a long time before they went to bed, filled with sweets. Paris had chatted with her mother and aunts, and it felt so great to be part of a family. She was glad that if something really horrible happened she could talk with them.  
  
----- Please review! Thanks! ~Alana ------ 


	6. Law Firm

-----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^- ----  
  
Chapter Six: Law Firm  
  
It was gym class, and the teacher said they were going to learn self defense. Paris smiled inside, ^^Finally, something I'm good at.^^. The teacher was showing them the moves to use on the partner they were going to be assigned. But, Paris wasn't paying attention, she was busy in thought.  
  
"Turner and Williams." The P.E. teacher said aloud breaking Paris's train of thought. ^^Oh no.^^ Toby walked over to her, and they both moved on to a part of the mat that wasn't occupied by other students trying to be defensive.  
  
They hadn't spoken sense the incident at his house. He had smiled at her occasionally, but she didn't return the sentiment. But, he still tried to be nice to her, or win her back as if he had even had her in the first place. He had recently dumped Tiffany and she wondered if that had anything to do with her.  
  
He smiled trying to break the tension "I'll go easy on ya."  
  
If that was supposed to make her happier, it didn't work it only made her more determined to kick his ass. She smirked "Don't bother."  
  
He attacked her, he grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. She hoped that wasn't his easy, and jerked her head back forcefully banging the back of her head against his face. He stumbled back in both shock and pain. His nose had begun to bleed, but he was now upset. ^^How could a girl do that?^^  
  
She had backed away from him and ran to attack, but as she ran at him he flung her over his shoulder and she fell on her back with a thud. But, that didn't make her yield. After she hit the mat she kicked his legs causing him to loss hi balance. He fell and lay on the mat, she jumped up and stood over him with a huge smile "I hope that wasn't your best."  
  
He looked up at her in shock, and gave a weak smile. "Yeah."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris slammed the door behind her. "Leo!" She called and waited for his orb. As usual he orbed in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I have this field trip, and I need a parental or guardian signature." She shoved the pink piece of paper in his face.  
  
He took it and looked at it. "A law firm for a field trip?" He never had heard of that.  
  
Paris shrugged "Donno."  
  
"Okay." He replied and went to get a pen to sign the pink slip.  
  
When he returned he gave her the paper, and she thanked him, and went into the kitchen to do her homework.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Neal was practicing his energy ball aim, but it wasn't exactly going well. He couldn't get that girl out of his head.  
  
"Three out of ten?" the head demon roared at him. "What is this?"  
  
"I wasn't concentrating." Neal replied.  
  
"Well, you better start or I'll energy ball you ass outta here!" He yelled back at him. "That's it for today boys!" He called and everyone exited the room.  
  
"Hey Neal," Cole had entered the room in a burst of flames. "I have an assignment for you, follow me."  
  
Neal did as he was told, and followed Cole into his lair.  
  
"Yes?" Neal replied.  
  
"I want you to work at a law firm for me, as my assistant." Cole told him. "You start tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, but what is it for?" Neal questioned.  
  
Cole didn't like him asking so many questions "Just do as you're told."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"Alright class," Mrs. Watson said as the student were about to exit the bus. "Please stay with your chaperone at all times." And with that she got off the bus, as well did the students.  
  
"A trip to a law firm? How exciting!" Guy stated with fake happiness.  
  
"I hate law firms." Paris replied. "There evil."  
  
"Amen to that!" Guy responded. He didn't know she was actually serious.  
  
They entered through the doors of the firm, it was posh. Obviously the lawyers were good ones. ^^Most likely demons.^^  
  
A man stepped in front of the crowd of students, "Hello, and welcome to our firm." A man announced. Paris wasn't paying any attention to the man so was watching a boy at the desk, he had blonde hair to his shoulders, and he was very handsome. He looked around as if he felt someone watching him, and he spotted her, and smiled.  
  
Whinny had been watching her "Go over and talk to him, no one will notice." She nudged her, and Paris complied.  
  
Paris walked over to the guy; he got up from his desk, and came closer to her as well.  
  
"Hi." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Hello," He put out his hand ^^It's her, that girl. She's better than I imagined.^^ "I'm Neal, and you're?"  
  
"I'm Paris." She smiled, and accepted his hand. "You look sort of young to be working here."  
  
"Yeah, so are you here with that class?" He gestured toward the students.  
  
"Unfortunately." She replied.  
  
"Don't like law firms?" Neal asked.  
  
"Well, where I come from there known to be evil." She told him.  
  
"And where might that be?"  
  
She searched her mind for an answer, she couldn't exactly say demon dimension. "Down south."  
  
"Must have lost your accent then?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Neal!" A man's voice called from behind him.  
  
Paris looked to the source of the voice, and gasped. Without knowing it she muttered "Dad!"  
  
Cole walked up to the two, and smiled at his daughter. "Hello, Paris." He said a tint of happiness in his tone.  
  
"What's going on?" She suddenly looked at Neal with an evil eye. "Is he one of your minions?"  
  
Cole looked at Neal who was surprised that she had figured it out so quickly. But, he didn't like it that she thought he was part of the sources plan. He was, but it had nothing to do with Paris, he knew that for certain.  
  
"He's in training." Cole replied. "Nice to see you to."  
  
Paris glared at her father for a moment, then back to Neal. "Listen, I don't know what he's told you. But, I don't care that he's the source, I'm not going to follow in his footsteps. I want to be with my mother." Neal had almost gotten all the answers to his questions.  
  
"Paris that's not why you're here." Cole told her reassuringly.  
  
"Dad, I'm not evil. Leo checked with the elders, and they told him that my destiny is with good, not evil." She told him matter of factly.  
  
"Paris, I had nothing to do with this, I didn't kno-" Neal started.  
  
She stared at him "What? That I'm the daughter of the source and one of the charmed one's? Well, now you do."  
  
"Paris enough." Cole started "You're here because I want to see you."  
  
She looked at him skeptically. "For?"  
  
"I thought we could go out for lunch, then go talk with your mother." Her father replied.  
  
She smiled inwardly, she had missed her father. Even though he was evil, he had some good in him deep down. "Fine, but stop sending your little demon pet's to get me." She gestured to Neal. "Or else I energy ball there sorry ass."  
  
"Fair enough." Cole replied, he loved his daughter's spirit.  
  
Paris had expected him to motion for Neal to go, because he had done his job, but he didn't. She was confused, wasn't he one of her dad's men? "Is he one of your men?" She questioned him.  
  
"Not exactly."Neal began but was cut off by Cole.  
  
"Neal is in training, you know humans become demons, their not all born that way like you." He said jokingly.  
  
"Funny." She smiled, then turned to Neal, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'd leave while you still can."  
  
He looked at her confused. ^^What's that supposed to mean?^^  
  
Cole and Paris turned to leave but before they went through the door Neal called to her "Can I see you again?"  
  
Cole turned and gave him a death glare; Paris looked at her father to tell him 'it isn't your concern'. She smiled and turned to face him and called "Sure, if you can find me."  
  
"I will." He called back before she left the building. He smiled, he had gotten his answers, but more importantly he met the girl.  
  
------Please review, and thank you to all that have. ~Alana---- 


	7. Playing With Daddy's Henchman

-----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris, Neal, and other characters that aren't on the show normally. Notes:^^Thoughts^^-------  
  
Chapter Seven: Playing With Daddy's Henchman  
  
Cole and Paris arrived at a posh restaurant with some French name. Most of the people there were dressed very nicely, almost formal. Paris followed her father to a seat in a corner, and the waiter took their drink orders. When the waiter left to get their drinks, Paris examined her menu. She decided she'd have some sort of soup.  
  
Cole watched his daughter, he was very happy to see her. He had missed her very much in the past months. "So, how is life on the good side?"  
  
Paris looked up from her menu "It's lovely."  
  
"How is school?" he wanted to know what was going on in her life.  
  
"Its fine, I guess. Even though I don't really see the point in going if I'm going to be destined for good, what do I need school for? I guess I have to have a cover or something. Like the law firm is for demons." She smiled at him.  
  
He gave a good hearted laugh "Met anyone interesting? A boy perhaps?"  
  
"Well, there was someone but he turned out to be a complete jerk off." She replied bluntly.  
  
"Should I kill him?" Cole didn't like people hurting his daughter.  
  
"No!" She told him.  
  
After they had ordered their food, and begun to eat. Paris decided to ask her father about the cute blonde demon.  
  
"So." Paris began "What is Neal's demon powers?"  
  
Cole glared at her, he wasn't too fond of Neal, and he didn't seem to have that spark of evil in him. "Well, he seems to be heading for a Mikro demon." He told her.  
  
"Ohhh." she responded. A Mikro was a lower level demon who killed innocents that helped mortals head further in life.  
  
Cole examined his daughter's face, "Don't tell me you like him?"  
  
"He is cute." Paris pointed out.  
  
"He's a lower level demon, not all that high in status." Cole told her.  
  
"So?" Paris replied "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Cole shrugged. "Nothing."  
  
When they had finished eating, Cole paid for the bill, and they headed back to he law firm. Luckily Paris didn't miss much; the student's were on their way to meet the head lawyer of the firm.Mr. Turner. Cole and Paris shimmered into the room; Neal was outside holding off the students. Cole opened the door, and gave a sweet smile to the crowd.  
  
"Hello." Mrs. Watson said shaking Paris's father's hand.  
  
"Welcome, to our firm. Are their any questions?" He asked the group.  
  
Neal walked over to Paris who was sitting in her father's big leather chair. "Hey, how was lunch?"  
  
She rolled her eyes "Perfect."  
  
"Good then?" Neal smiled.  
  
"Let me ask you a question." Paris told him, it was more of a command than a question. "What made you want to be a demon?"  
  
Neal shrugged "I don't exactly know, I was chosen for it."  
  
"Well." She gave him a smile; she decided she wanted to play with her daddy's henchman. She got out of her chair and seductively walked around to the front of her father's desk, and sat on the top, and gestured for him to come closer. He did what he was asked, after all she was quiet persuasive. She grabbed his tie, and pulled him close. Paris was letting her naughty side take her over. She could feel his breath on her face. ".are you available anytime this week?"  
  
He smiled, loving every minute of this "I don't know, I would have to check with the sour-"  
  
"You've forgotten something." She twirled his tie around her finger pulling him closer, and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She would never act like this toward a mortal, because they wouldn't fall into it the way she wanted. She moved her lips close to his and said right before kissing him "I'm his daughter."  
  
Neal moved his arms around her, and picked her up off the desk. Her legs wrapped around his crouch; suddenly he remembered where he was and pulled away. "Your father is right outside."  
  
"And let me guess that scares you?" she arched an eyebrow and jumped off him. "To bad, and you had so much potential." She walked toward the door slowly swinging her hips.  
  
^^Oh God! I'm going to be killed!^^ he thought as he ran to her and grabbed herby the arm, she turned and smiled at him. He leaned in for a kiss but she shimmered out of the room. Neal looked around and a small smile crossed his face. ^^What a woman.^^  
  
Cole entered the room, showing the students and his daughter his office. Cole looked at his desk which now had his papers scattered everywhere, and his pens had been knocked over. He heard a girl's laugh from the crowd and his assistant blush.  
  
"Paris? Neal?" He asked looking them both over.  
  
"Yes dad?" she asked him. The class had now found that Mr. Turner was her father.  
  
Neal coughed and replied "Sir?"  
  
"What happened here?" Cole asked them a slight tone of anger in his voice.  
  
Neal just looked at him blankly. The students and adults were watching the scene before them Obviously Neal and Paris had done something to his desk. They couldn't think what or how sense Paris had been with them the whole time, or so the thought.  
  
"Would you excuse us?" Cole asked the class, who exited the room. Paris turned and began to leave as well.  
  
"Paris please stay." Her father's voice was firm.  
  
When the door had been shut and the three were in the room alone, Cole started a fireball in his hand. At that gesture Paris started an energy ball. Normally energy balls weren't very powerful, but the one's Paris welded had as much strength as the sources, and every demon knew it.  
  
"Dad don't get rash." Paris told him with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Explain!" He roared.  
  
"Sir, Paris and I-" he was cut off by Paris.  
  
"I was just testing out your new henchman." Paris smiled.  
  
Cole glared at her "Testing?"  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"How?" he asked her, giving the death glare to Neal.  
  
"His." Paris searched for the word ".pulse."  
  
"Pulse?" Cole raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yup." Paris turned and walked toward the door. "Have a good day." She said to her father, then turned to look at Neal and waved.  
  
Neal unknowingly caught his hand in a wave, and quickly put his hand done.  
  
Cole glared at Neal, who shimmered out of the room.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Neal was in his quarters, and dressed into his training outfit. He had his pants on, and his shirt was off when a familiar figure shimmered in the room and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Paris?!" He asked in shock. ^^What is she doing here?^^  
  
"Yes?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You-" Neal was cut off by his roommate Matt bursting through the room. When Matt saw the girl he suddenly bent down onto his knees. Matt had dark brown hair and a muscular frame, rather quite attractive. But she preferred Neal. But her mood was still not exactly good at the moment. She walked over to the boy who was bent down in a knee. She crouched down and examined him.  
  
"Who are you?" She moved his head to face hers by pulling his hair.  
  
"Matt, your grace." He replied she could tell that he was a rebel just by the tone he greeted her in.  
  
"Well." She pulled him to his feet. "Why are you late?"  
  
"For what?" he was suddenly confused.  
  
"My request." She stated. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then you know that you should do exactly what I say." She told him.  
  
"What would you like me to do?" He had seen her a few times but never met her. All of the trainees spoke of her, and how beautiful she was.  
  
"Leave, and tell the headmaster that Neal is in a meeting with the Source's daughter." She told him.  
  
He nodded, and looked at Neal and smiled at him. His smile said great- catch, and with that he left the room.  
  
"You almost had me killed." Neal told her, as he put a shirt on.  
  
"Was it worth it?" She asked "Truthfully now." She had become her usual self.  
  
He smiled "Yes."  
  
"Good." She said pleased. "So." She hadn't really thought of what to say.  
  
"Are you always like this?" He wanted to know why she was here.  
  
"Like what?" she was a little confused.  
  
"Seductive one minute then innocent the next." He told her.  
  
"It happens." She blushed.  
  
"I guess that's the price for being half charmed one." He replied.  
  
She didn't like the way he said charmed one. "Is there something wrong with the charmed ones?"  
  
"What I meant was part good and part evil." He stated not wanting her to throw a energy ball at him.  
  
"Yeah." She sighed.  
  
"So why are you here?" He questioned her.  
  
"I don't know." She blushed.  
  
"Now you're not as confident as before." He said; he wasn't sure which side he liked best.  
  
"Would you like me to be the girl you met earlier?" She asked him arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't care, either ones fine." And that was the truth.  
  
"Good, ummm.I better be going." She replied.  
  
"See you later then, at your father's office." He said with a sly smile.  
  
"Don't count on me setting foot in there, unless I'm fighting." She told him matter of factly.  
  
"Then I will have to find you." He said.  
  
"If you can." She winked and then shimmered out of his room.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"PARIS!" Phoebe yelled as she saw her daughter shimmer into the kitchen. It was five in the evening and her daughter hadn't returned home.  
  
"Hi mom." She smiled and head up the stairs.  
  
"Stop right there!" Piper called.  
  
Paris turned and faced them, her aunts, mother and uncle where standing at the bottom of the stairwell, staring at her.  
  
"Yes?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Where have you been?" Leo asked her concern in his voice.  
  
"You know that law firm that I was going to today?" She asked them.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well, it turns out that Dad owns it, and we went out to lunch, and I played with the mind of one of his henchmen." She told them.  
  
"WHAT?!" Paige yelled. "Cole! He is working at the law firm?"  
  
Paris nodded.  
  
"What do you mean played?" Leo asked.  
  
"Ahh, I." She tried to find an answer. "Just kinda got him into trouble."  
  
"Oh." Leo replied.  
  
"What did your dad want?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Nothing actually, don't worry I don't think he has anything planned." She reassured her.  
  
"Okay, but next time if you're late please tell us where you are headed." Phoebe told her.  
  
"Deal." She smiled, and headed back up the stairs and into her room.  
  
--------Please review. ~Alana----- 


	8. One Two Three Bed

----- Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only Paris. Notes: ^^Thinking^^.-----  
  
Chapter Eight: One.Two.Three.Bed  
  
Neal entered his room, exhausted from the training session. He plopped down on his bed, and relaxed, until his room mate and his friends came in loudly.  
  
"Neal!" Matt yelled.  
  
Neal sat up to see the commotion.  
  
"We heard that she was here earlier, and we heard the oracle talk of what happened in the office. Apparently that girl is always being watched." Matt exclaimed. The boys might be demons in training but they still had some human in them that wouldn't disappear until they had been a demon for at least a hundred years.  
  
"Yeah."Neal didn't exactly want to talk about it. "So what's up?"  
  
"Don't change the subject!" Rob told him "Give us the goods!"  
  
Neal knew he meant about Paris but he wasn't one to kiss and tell.  
  
"Fine, well we're headed to the Ying yang club with some of the female trainee's. You up for it?" Rob asked him.  
  
"Sure." Neal replied and got up to get dressed.  
  
"Maybe you should take her with ya." Fin told him.  
  
Neal was first turned off by the idea but after he thought about it he smiled and said "That's not such a bad idea."  
  
The others smiled they wanted to met her and see if she was exactly as everyone said, and now it looked like they would.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris had finished her shower and was in her bedroom, putting on her under garments when a figure shimmered into the room. She gasped and started an energy ball, until she realized who the figure was.  
  
"What the-" she began.  
  
Neal stared at her figure, which was almost uncovered except for her bra and panties. She had a delicate figure, with just the right curves. "I wanted to know if you could come to the Ying yang club with me and some friends." He told her still staring at her form. "Stop staring or I'll make you wish you were human." She replied rudely, secretly she liked him in her room but she wasn't about to let anyone know that. "The ying yang?"  
  
Neal nodded.  
  
She had been there before it was a popular club for demons and mortals alike. She had liked the first time she'd gone and wouldn't mind going again. "Sure let me just get ready."  
  
Neal nodded but continued to stare.  
  
She glared at him. "Turn around!"  
  
He did so, but smiled to himself. ^^Wow.^^  
  
She put on a pair of black leather pants, and a red tank top, and kept her hair down. When she was ready he just stood in awe, she was so beautiful. Before they left she put a note on her door telling her family where she had gone. Then they shimmered to one of the rooms of the club. She saw some other young men and women, who suddenly bowed down.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Get up!" They did as they were told.  
  
"Hello." Fin walked over to her and put out his hand, the rumors were true.  
  
"Paris." She replied and took his hand, he kissed it.  
  
The guys had crowded around her and she loved the attention, but she could hear the music playing, and her body itched to dance. She turned to Neal. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and they walked out to the dance floor.  
  
She smiled happily and began to dance. She moved her body to the music, using all the latest dance moves. Neal wasn't too bad at dancing and she was happy she decided to come. They danced for a while and then went to find a table with the others.  
  
They sat at a booth and drinks where already ordered when they arrived. She took a sip of hers and decided to get a conversation going. "So, who are you all?"  
  
"I'm Fin." A boy with blonde hair, put into spikes; he reminded her of one of Todd's friends. The other boy she had met while at Neal's room was there as well. The other boys names where Rob, Dan, and Simon, and the girl's were Hazel, Tonia, Willow, and Kenya.  
  
They were all demon trainees, and they seemed very personable. The girls were nice to her, which could be because she was the sources daughter but they were nice none the less. Suddenly Paris saw a familiar face, unwelcome as it was. "Oh God!" she cried, and they looked at her and asked what was wrong.  
  
Paris pointed to a boy sitting across from them; he was with a group of friends. "Toby."  
  
"Huh?" Rob asked, if she didn't like him why wasn't he dead?  
  
"Human?" Kenya asked. "Boyfriend or at least he wants to be."  
  
Paris smiled "You're telepathic!"  
  
Kenya nodded.  
  
"Cool, so-!" Paris replied but was cut of by Neal.  
  
"Why are you mad he's here?" Neal asked he suddenly didn't like the guy.  
  
"Well, he likes me and well." Paris told them the story. They looked at her in understanding.  
  
"Why don't we make him hungry?" Willow arched an eyebrow, and pointed to the bar counter which was quite close to where Todd and his friends were sitting.  
  
"Love it!" Paris replied. "But, what will the-"  
  
"Demon." Kenya told her.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Tonia asked them and got up and walked toward the bar.  
  
The guys just watched them in amusement. Kenya spoke with the bar tender and he smiled at Paris. The girl's got onto the bar top and Tonia grabbed a megaphone.  
  
She shouted "Hey everyone! Let's get this party started!" and with that the D.J. started a new song suitable for the girls on the bar to dance to. This had gotten Toby and his friends' attention. Neal could see the smile across Toby's and the other guy's faces at the table as Paris and the girls danced seductively. The females at the table just watched disapprovingly. Paris danced as the music played moving her arms and legs to the beat. She saw the men at the table and turned her back to them and squatted down her butt smack in front of them moving it to the beat. As she rose to stand she did so with her bottom first then upper body. Hoots and hollers came from the crowd, as she and the girls danced. Paris motioned for the crowd to slit down the middle and it did giving her room to jump onto the dance floor, where she began her own dance number. Toby got out of his seat and walked over to her, when she saw him a sly smile crossed her lips and she began to dance with him. Her back side forcefully pushing his front side, she could feel his delight. She looked around and saw her next victim, walking away from Toby, and coming toward Neal. She stood at the table and smiled "Neal?" she put her hand out and motion for him to come. He did but not like she expected, he just stood in front of her and looked her in the eye. He didn't like the way she had danced with Toby.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Just not in the mood to dance." He told her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, and backed away slowly swaying to the music, then she swayed up to him closing in the space between them. She turned her back to him, her hair hitting him in the face. She moved her waist forcefully against him, she the leaned back into him and caressing his legs as she continued to shake her butt rapidly as the beat became faster. He was trying to keep himself composed. She was getting annoyed, so she did something she wouldn't normally do. She turned to face him.  
  
"Am I not enticing enough for you?" She asked still moving to the music.  
  
He shook his head as a no, even though he was lying.  
  
She then did something she had seen done in a movie, she moved her hand and grabbed his groin not to hard but not to soft. His eyes widened when she did it, and she smiled "Does that entice you?" He nodded dumbly, and he danced with her. She smiled content with getting her way. She could feel Neal's excitement, and her smile grew even larger.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
After they had had enough at the club, they shimmered to the demon dimension or more specifically the Neal's room.  
  
Paris smiled. "I had fun."  
  
"I'm glad." He replied; he watched her sit on his bed.  
  
"I think I definitely made Toby pissed." Paris said triumphantly.  
  
Neal frowned he didn't like being used to get back at someone. "Is that why you did what you did?"  
  
Paris looked at him confused; she rose from the bed and walked to him. "What I did?"  
  
"Yes, your little show." Neal stated.  
  
"No, I was having a good time. If you think I was using you to get back at him, then you must be a stupid." She began. "What happened with you had nothing to do with him."  
  
Neal wasn't convinced. "What is it with you? Just because you're the daughter of the source you think you can control anyone; me in particular like some lap dog."  
  
"Lap dog?" Paris glared at him "You think I want to be this powerful person?!"  
  
"Obviously! The way you," He didn't know how to put the sexual instances they had had. "play."  
  
"The way I play?! You think I act like that with everyone." She frowned "Sorry but I am no slut!"  
  
"Really?" Neal moved closer to her, he wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. "So then what was this?!" He grabbed her and pulled her close. He began to caress her waist and moved his hands underneath her zipper and pulled her up by the crotch. She instantly wrapped her legs around him.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him as he kissed her neck passionately. He had lost site of revenge and was now concentrating on pleasure. He couldn't help it he was drawn to her.  
  
He pushed her back against the wall, and she began to kiss his neck "What are you doing?" he asked surprised that she wasn't fighting.  
  
"I don't know. " she stopped thinking for a moment. They stared at each other, not knowing exactly what they were doing. "Should we stop?"  
  
"I will if you will." He told her.  
  
She nodded "I think it would be best." She got off of him, and sat down on his bed. They both thought for a moment, and then simultaneously ran at each other.  
  
"I don't. Think. You should. Be. Here." He told her between kisses.  
  
"Your. Right." She replied when her lips weren't locked in his.  
  
"At. Three. We stop." He managed. "One."  
  
"Two." she replied.  
  
".three." He responded. But all that did was make them land on his bed, undressing each other quickly. Soon, they found each other, and became one in their passion.  
  
----Please review. ~Alana---- 


	9. Wrong Time to Visit

----- Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^------  
  
Chapter Nine: Wrong Time to Visit  
  
"Paris!" Leo called to her as the demon shimmer behind her.  
  
Paris turned quickly and levitated into the air and over the demon, escaping his grasp. Piper froze him and the three charmed ones, and Paris said a spell to locate the demons boss. The crystal swung forcefully spinning and the finally landed its tip on the mausoleum.  
  
"Aright you know what to do." Piper told Paris who grabbed the frozen demon's arm and shimmered to the location pointed out by the crystal, while Leo orbed the charmed ones.  
  
The demon unfroze as soon as Paris had shimmered into the mausoleum, but Piper froze him again. Thankfully they all arrived at the same time. The five of them now stood in front of an old tomb.  
  
Looking around Paige asked "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know, the crystal said that the boss was here." Piper replied examining the room.  
  
"What type of demon was it again?" Paris asked. Apparently the demon had attacked Jason the night she had been out with Neal. Jason was in some sort of coma after the attack and they assumed it was because of the demon. She hadn't had the time with them to do the research because of her date. She had only been told the plan and now saw the demon.  
  
"Dazzler." Leo told her.  
  
Paris suddenly turned "What did the book say?" She prayed they knew what they were up against.  
  
"That it usually has other demons do its dirty work, and it creates illusions that cause its victims to fall under a spell that renders them in his complete control." Paige said.  
  
"Did it say that it only appears on cemetery grounds, and that it's an upper level demon that feeds on the dreams of the victim that its henchman brings?" Paris asked. Suddenly the Dazzler demon appeared in front of Piper.  
  
"No it sort of skipped that part!" Phoebe responded as she began combat with the demon. Piper blew up the demon's henchman seeing it had served its purpose in finding the Dazzler. Paris ran to her mother's side and threw an energy ball at the demon, and it turned to ash.  
  
"Do we have a box or something?" Paris asked hurriedly. "No, why?" Paige questioned her niece.  
  
"It can only be killed by the power of three. I'm not the power of three, and that wasn't a heavily energized ball. It will come back to life in." Paris thought for a moment then said "an hour."  
  
Leo took off his jacket and handed it to Paris. "Here use this."  
  
Paris put the ashes onto Leo's jacket and held it like it was a grocery bag.  
  
Piper looked confused "Why don't we just say the spell over its ashes?"  
  
"Because the spell only works when he is in his alive form." Paris told her matter of factly. "Let's get back to the house, met me in the attic." Paris shimmered into the attic her back facing the door. When she turned she dropped the ashes. "Neal! What the hell are you doing here? Y-you have to go now!" She cried.  
  
Neal looked frowned "Not exactly a hello, but it'll do."  
  
Paris rolled her eyes. "Go away!"  
  
"Why?" he thought she would be happy to see him.  
  
"Because my mom and-" she began but was stopped when she saw the blue light appear in the room, and her family appeared looking at the boy in the room.  
  
Neal turned and looked at it, his eyes wide. "Don't worry; I won't let them hurt you!" He started an energy ball in his hand and threw it.  
  
Piper froze the blue ball of energy. "Hi; what are you doing in our house? And would you please give me my niece?"  
  
Neal was now really confused. "Niece?"  
  
Paris rolled her eyes, and walked over to her aunt. "Sorry, he was just leaving." She prayed they wouldn't ask any questions.  
  
"Hold it!" Phoebe said throwing her hands in the air. She pointed to the boy. "Who is that?"  
  
"I'm Neal." Neal told her. He had just figured out that he had made a huge mistake by coming by unexpected. He also remembered that Paris was related to the charmed ones, and now felt really stupid at throwing the energy ball at Paris's aunt.  
  
"Okay, and why is a demon in our attic, and why was he going to protect you?" Paige questioned. Just as things looked like they couldn't get any worse, a fire erupted into the room revealing a man. The man looked around and saw the boy, and his eyes widened and his expression was one of pure anger. "NEAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Cole yelled at the demon in training.  
  
Everyone now looked from the girl to the boy then to the girl.  
  
"I can explain." Paris replied with a frown.  
  
"You better." Phoebe stated.  
  
Cole hadn't opted on talking but throwing fireballs at the boy. Paris saw this and quickly moved Neal out of the path of danger. Cole looked at his daughter in shock "What did you do that for?!"  
  
"He was just leaving." Paris told her father. "Please don't kill him."  
  
"He's a demon! We have to kill him!" Paige reminded Paris.  
  
"Not this one." Paris said more as a question than a command.  
  
"Why?" Leo asked he crossed his arms round his chest.  
  
"This is my fault." Neal began "I had just come to visit Paris. I didn't mean to get her into trouble."  
  
"Are you dating a demon?" Piper asked Paris.  
  
Paris nodded slowly. All eyes widened.  
  
Paige stared at Paris in shock then said "Like mother like daughter."  
  
Phoebe turned and glared at Paige, then walked over to her daughter. "Honey, you don't want to date a demon." She looked at Cole from the corner of her eye "It doesn't end up well."  
  
Paris just smiled at her mother's statement. "Technically he isn't a demon yet." she hoped that that would ease the tension of Neal's demon-ness.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm training to be one." Neal pointed out.  
  
Paige gave a look of disgust "Why would anyone want to do that?"  
  
Cole rolled his eyes at Paige "Neal, you were not supposed to go near her."  
  
Phoebe smiled inwardly seeing that Cole was being a protective father, and that he didn't approve of the relationship, the same as Phoebe.  
  
"I'm sorry your grace, it couldn't be helped. You yourself married-" Neal was cut off by Paris's hand over his mouth to stop his comment.  
  
"Mom." Paris looked at her mother then to her father "Dad." she then looked at the other members of her family "everyone. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you as soon as it happened but, I didn't know how to bring it up. And don't worry I think this is a little different form the last time this sort of thing happened because well if he tries to kill me I can kill him easily. I know; I know; bad girl. But I really couldn't help it. I'm sorry."  
  
"I won't hurt her or you." Neal added tying to help.  
  
"I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter do we." Phoebe replied her tone firm. She didn't exactly like the idea but she was glad her daughter was being honest; also she couldn't help realize how much her daughter was like her.  
  
Paris shook her head. "I mean, I am your daughter, so we both know that our type doesn't listen to others when it comes to men."  
  
Phoebe gave a little laugh. Paige glared at Neal, and then looked at her niece. She loved the girl and wanted her to be happy, but she didn't trust any demon, even one in training. "We'll be watching you buddy." Paige told the boy.  
  
"I second that!" Piper added. She knew that it was possible to turn a demon in training, but she still didn't want Paris getting hurt.  
  
Leo wasn't sure. "I'm going to check with the elders." He orbed from the room.  
  
^^That went better than expected.^^ Paris thought to herself. She saw Neal looking at the book of shadows and she ran quickly over to him. "Don't touch."  
  
He looked at her and questioned her advice "Why?"  
  
"It will hurt you. Evil can't touch it." She told him. He nodded and turned to face her family.  
  
Cole had been quite for a while thinking about the situation at hand. Now he decided he was going to put in his two cents even though it would have no effect on his daughter's decision "if you hurt her. I'll kill you." Cole glared at him and Neal just nodded in replied.  
  
"Alright." Piper decided to change the subject. "Spell for Dazzler." She walked to the book of shadows, and found the page on the Dazzler.  
  
"I'll write one." Paige replied and orbed downstairs to get a sheet of paper and something to write with. When she returned she saw that Cole was still in the attic as well as Neal. She moved to the couch and began to write a spell.  
  
"What happened?" Neal asked.  
  
"Dazzler demon's henchman attacked Jason causing him to go into a coma." Paris told him.  
  
"And the only way to wake him up is to kill the demon." Phoebe added.  
  
"Oh." Neal nodded in understanding.  
  
"Who's Jason?" Cole asked.  
  
The women in the room's faces went blank, except for Paige who smiled as she told him "Phoebe's boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend." Cole echoed.  
  
"Done with that spell yet?" Phoebe gave the evil eye to Paige who ignored her sister's gaze, but nodded in reply.  
  
"Anyone know how to wake him up because Wyatt needs attention." Piper said.  
  
"I do." Cole answered and waved his hand over the ashes, and the demon appeared.  
  
The three charmed ones began the spell "From the power of our hands, Where the opposition now stands, Dream of owner now return, The demon now is no concern." When the spell had been said the demon disappeared in a large fire. Neal stared at the spot where the Dazzler stood, and he knew not to mess with the three witches. He had no intention of doing so in the first place, but he now understood why they were so feared.  
  
"I should go check to see if Jason is awake." Phoebe stated.  
  
"I'll drive you." Paige replied and the two left the room.  
  
Cole walked to his daughter and hugged her, and then he motioned to Neal to leave as well, as he vanished in a ring of fire. Neal nodded to Piper and gave Paris a kiss goodbye, and shimmered out of the charmed ones attic.  
  
Paris turned to Piper. "I hope that you don't think I-"  
  
Piper put her hand up to stop her "It's not exactly what we had expected, but we will try to support your decision." Piper gave her a small smile. "We just want you to be happy, but if he screws up. He's vanquished without question. No one messes with our girl."  
  
Paris smiled and gave her aunt a hug, who returned the gesture. ^^I hope that it works out better for them than Phoebe and Cole.^^ Piper thought.  
  
The two then went to check up on Wyatt.  
  
------Please review. ~Alana----- 


	10. Dinner Guests

------Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris and Neal. Notes: ^^Thinking^^.----  
  
Chapter Ten: Dinner Guests  
  
Paris sat in her room; her friends were over for a sleep over. For normal people it would be a relaxing event, but not so true for the Hallowell's. They had to make sure that they didn't use their powers. Which was easier said than done.  
  
Paris was using her Tarot cards, to tell Whinny about herself. Guy and Hope just watched. They didn't have a problem with it because they weren't very religious. The four had made plans to go to a movie later, but they were going to eat dinner first. Which Piper was preparing, something very fancy most likely.  
  
Paige orbed to Paris's door and knocked. The door opened and Paige saw Guy. "Dinner is ready." She told them.  
  
"Alright, I'm starved." Guy smiled.  
  
"Well, you're in for a great meal then." Paige told him. "Piper was a chef."  
  
They entered the dinning room which was set up, with the good china. Paris looked and saw ten seats. A confused expression crossed her face, ^^Why are their ten places?^^  
  
"Piper? There are only going to be eight people." Paris reminded her.  
  
Leo entered the room, along with Phoebe. Leo looked at the table and sat in his usuale spot when they had company. "Wyatt's in bed."  
  
Whinny, Hope, Guy and Paris all sat down. Guy sniffed the air "Smells good."  
  
"Sure does." A man's voice said, and it wasn't Leo's.  
  
Paris turned to see her father, and not only that but Neal as well.  
  
"Dad?! Neal?! What are you doing here?" Paris exclaimed.  
  
Phoebe smiled "We thought that this would be a nice way for us to show you that we are accepting of your decisions, even if they are a lot similar to mine."  
  
Paris knew she meant her relationship with Neal. She smiled happily, then looked at Neal, and then to her friends who looked highly confused. "This is my father."  
  
Cole smiled at the three teenagers.  
  
"This is Whinny, Guy, and Hope." Paris gestured to each of her friends when she said their name. "And that is Neal, my boyfriend." Paris told them.  
  
Hope smiled "Much better than Toby. Well done."  
  
Paris laughed. "Thanks."  
  
"Alright eat up!" Piper said as she passed the food clockwise.  
  
Guy took the plate filled with pasta, it had broccoli, and cheese. "What is this?"  
  
"Cheese and broccoli alfredo. How is it?" Piper asked anxious to know the results of her meal.  
  
"Delicious." Hope told her.  
  
"Yeah, it's great Piper." Paris said after a bite.  
  
"So, you three go to the same school as Paris?" Cole asked them.  
  
Whiney nodded "Yeah, we met in the hallway. Paris rammed into us on accident."  
  
"Yeah, she's so klutzy." Guy said playfully.  
  
"I'm klutzy?!" Paris smiled at Guy "What about the one who trips and falls on his face each time we pass Tiffany?"  
  
Guy blushed "I do not, there is a hole in the ground, and my foot magnetizes-"  
  
"To the floor and I fall, and Tiffany is just there each time I trip; pure coincidence." The three girls mimicked his usual speech about his clumsiness around his crush.  
  
Guy frowned "How often have I said that?"  
  
"About oh, every time you get your foot caught into that imaginary hole." Hope replied.  
  
"That sounds like someone I know." Phoebe said and glanced at Piper.  
  
Leo laughed.  
  
"Shut up Leo!" Piper growled.  
  
"So how are your grades?" Cole asked Paris.  
  
"Well, they are okay." She told him hesitantly.  
  
"What's okay?" Cole's eyes narrowed.  
  
Phoebe turned to face Cole "Well she hasn't had proper time to study with," Phoebe couldn't say vanquishing demons in front of her daughter's friends so she thought of another word "Wyatt's being so loud."  
  
"Maybe she should stay with me if she can't concentrate." Cole told Phoebe, he didn't want his daughter failing school.  
  
"No, dad it's fine. We can talk about sides later." Paris told him. Cole just nodded.  
  
"I could tutor you. What do you need help in?" Neal asked.  
  
"Chemistry." Whinny said under her breath. Hope and Guy laughed.  
  
"I doubt that you know anything about what Paris is learning at school Neal." Cole told him.  
  
"You forget Sir, I did attend high school." Neal told him nervously.  
  
Cole didn't like his subjects talking back "You don't speak un-"  
  
"DAD!" Paris stopped him "Those rules don't apply here." She glared at him.  
  
"So Neal?" Guy began his twenty questions.  
  
"Yes?" Neal asked. He wasn't to sure about his feelings on Guy yet, he didn't know if there was anything between him and Paris.  
  
"What do you do?" Guy asked.  
  
"I'm in school."  
  
"What school?"  
  
"Here we go." Hope rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ahhh," Neal had to think quickly. Luckily Piper froze the room.  
  
"PIPER!" Paris cried.  
  
"We need to give him the answers." Piper told Paris.  
  
"Oh." Paris said surprised.  
  
"Okay, you go to San Diego University, and you're studying law. Your mother is a doctor at Red Cross, your dad teaches Medieval Literature at Stanford. You grew up in Oakland, and you have a ten year old sister named Bonnie."  
  
Neal just stared at Piper in shock. ^^That was fast. ^^  
  
"Okay." Neal nodded in reply. "Got it."  
  
Piper unfroze the room and Neal answered each and every one of his questions with the answers Piper had given him. Guy seemed satisfied, and they continued their dinner with no supernatural behavior. Paris was proud of her boyfriend; he did a good job at answering the questions Guy threw at him. She also was happy that her mother and father had gotten along during the meal, if you call not killing one another getting along. But, for Paris it meant a lot. Her friends seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. Leo was being a very entertaining host, he told jokes, and some stories. And with the delectable meal prepared by Piper, it could honestly be said it was a perfect dinner. 


	11. Fire Ball

----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^-- ----  
  
Chapter Eleven: Fire Ball  
  
Neal had decided to come with Paris and her three friends to the movie theater. They all got in line, and bought the tickets. They had decided to see a horror flick, called Blade Two. They had gotten popcorn, soda, and found good seats. The movie was good, it had action, and humor, and a bit of romance. When the film was over they all set off to the food court to get some ice cream.  
  
"Wesley Snipes is so cool, being able to do all those tight stunts." Guy said as they sat at a table eating their deserts.  
  
"I felt bad for those people though, they had to die by the big super demon." Neal replied.  
  
Whinny, Hope and Guy looked at him curiously. "Who?" Guy asked him.  
  
Neal realized he had said something he shouldn't have and quickly said "Those innocent people, I mean."  
  
"Hey look who it is!" A young woman's voice yelled.  
  
The five turned to see who had yelled. It was Toby, Tiffany, and the others in their group. The teenagers walked over to them, and stood smiling at them.  
  
"Go to hell Toby." Guy growled.  
  
"Funny." Toby replied. He focused is attention on Neal. He reminded him of some one. But who? "Do I know you?" he asked Neal.  
  
Neal looked at the younger boy. "I don't know." Was his 'honest' reply.  
  
Toby thought for a minute then smiled "You're that dude from the Ying Yang." Toby then turned his gaze to Paris. "You really know how to pick them. Why don't you leave these geeks and come with us?"  
  
Neal had a big smirk on his face, "I wouldn't talk to her that way if I was you." Neal was quite sure that if the sources daughter got too pissed off. There would be major hell to pay. Neal wished that he could watch her torture Toby, but he knew that she was trying to be good. And so far she was doing a good job.  
  
Toby as well knew that Paris could take care of herself. But, he doubted that she would act that way in such a big crowd. He wanted to get her back for that dance she gave him at the club. For some reason Toby was infatuated by the girl. "Why don't you let her speak for herself?"  
  
"Why don't you just fuck off?" Whinny glared at the self centered boy. She really disliked him.  
  
"Whinny, don't even get me started on you." Toby gave her a look that only the two of them knew the meaning of.  
  
Paris was becoming annoyed, she didn't like what Toby had done to her, nor was she enjoying his treatment of her friends. "Toby if you have any clue as to what is good for you. You'd leave now." Her anger growing, an energy ball formed in her hand, completely by accident. She stared at her hand, in shock.  
  
"It's red!" Neal said surprised.  
  
"Oh my god!" Toby replied as he saw the Paris with the odd ball in her hand.  
  
"Paris honey, put that. Ahhhhh" Hope didn't know how it had gotten there it the first place. "Away."  
  
Paris realizing that she was exposing herself waved her hand and the ball disappeared. "This can't be happening." She told herself.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tiffany cried, bringing attention to them.  
  
Unfortunately a few of the sources guards had been told to watch over the girl. Now a few men had gathered around them. Paris saw them, a bit taken back with their presence. The others had noticed the men as well, and they could sense something different about them.  
  
"Is everything alright your highness?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Highness?" Guy said aloud to himself. He was confused. ^^What is going on? ^^  
  
"LEAVE!" Paris yelled to the men.  
  
The leader of the team shook his head. "We are under the rules of the source, he told us to watch you. We will do as he commanded."  
  
Paris's eyes narrowed, she wasn't in the mood for her father's men. She lit up another fire ball, exactly like that the source used. She could tell that they were surprised. "I will give you one last warning. Leave now!" She told him firmly.  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You should have just taken my warning." She said as she threw the ball. It hit the man, and he exploded into flames. When the flames dispersed Paris eyed the other men. "Anyone else?"  
  
The men quickly shimmered out, not wanting to die. Paris turned to see her friends in a state of shock. She managed a smile. "Ahhh, mafia."  
  
"The mafia don't shoot fire balls from their hands!" Toby cried at Paris's response.  
  
"Right." She nodded in understanding. She looked to Neal and told him "Get Piper, and Leo now. And hurry."  
  
Neal quickly shimmered out, and then appeared with her aunt and uncle, both of which had frowns on their faces. Piper automatically froze the place.  
  
"What-" Leo began to ask.  
  
"Just erase their minds, from the past five minutes." Paris told him, her head down in shame.  
  
Leo sighed, he hated erasing minds. But he knew that there was a good reason so he did what his niece asked him. After he was done, he then turned to Paris for an explanation. Paris said nothing but waved her hand, and a fireball appeared.  
  
Paris looked at them sadly "It was an accident. It appeared out of no where. I was just upset and it appeared."  
  
The reason for Paris's request sunk in. Leo felt sorry for her, as well did Piper. They gave her a hug and smiled.  
  
"It's okay, after your social thing we will try to figure this out." Piper assured her.  
  
Paris smiled, thankful that they understood. "Alright."  
  
"See you at home." Leo replied before he orbed out and the room became back to its moving self.  
  
The teens seemed a bit confused as to why they were near their rivals, so the immediate response was Toby and his gang leaving abruptly.  
  
Whinny noticed that they hadn't stayed to taunt them; she scratched her head in confusion. "That was weird."  
  
"You have no idea." Paris sighed, thankful that they didn't remember her little fire ball outburst. ^^I guess that's a hazard of being me. ^^ she thought sadly. Her mood was quickly changed by Guy telling some really stupid jokes. They were so bad that it made the others laugh.  
  
As the group sat at the table listening to their obnoxious friend's jokes, Paris felt a hand grab her own. She looked up, and saw Neal give her a small reassuring smile. She smiled back; she was feeling much better about the incident. She had many questions that needed answers, but she knew she would get them later. Right now was her time to be normal, or as normal as she attempt.  
  
-----Please review, and thanks to all who have reviewed so far. ~Alana----- 


	12. Leo's Pupil

----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^-- ----  
  
Chapter Twelve: Leo's Pupil  
  
After Paris's sleepover, there was a meeting in the living room with the charmed ones, the source, Leo, Neal, and of course Paris. Both Neal and Paris explained what had happened with Paris's powers.  
  
"Fireballs are an upper level demon attack, so it only makes sense that you should receive it." Cole told his daughter.  
  
"So it doesn't mean I'm evil?" Paris asked.  
  
"Well partly, but it doesn't determine what side you're on." Leo replied. "Which brings me to Seth." A figure orbed into the room, when the person was completely materialized, they saw a young man, about the same age as Neal. He had short black hair, and green eyes. He was very attractive, and Paris couldn't help but widen her eyes. "As you know, each witch has a whitelighter, and well the elders decided to give you your own sense you are a handful."  
  
"That's the truth." Paris smiled. She walked over to the guy, and put out her hand. "I'm Paris your charge."  
  
He returned the gesture "I'm Seth, your whitelighter." The two shook hands.  
  
Neal stood up, and glared at the boy. He put his hand out and Neal took it firmly shaking it, he squeezed the guy's hand turning Seth's fingers red. "And I'm Neal, the boyfriend."  
  
Seth pulled his hand away, and Neal reluctantly let go. Paige gave the young man a smile "Will he have any other charges?"  
  
Leo shook his head, "No, Paris is enough of a charge for him. Besides he is new to the whole whitelighter gig. And I've been assigned to teach him, so he'll be living here until he is ready."  
  
Piper glared at Leo "He'll what?!"  
  
"Don't worry, I have already added onto the house." Leo told her, he had created a room for Seth earlier, so they could get down to business.  
  
Cole examined Seth "I really don't think Paris needs a whitelighter, she is the source's daughter."  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Neal replied. He wasn't liking the idea at all.  
  
Paris glared at Neal, who shut up immediately. Paris didn't mind having her own whitelighter, the only problem was that she would have to deal with two whitelighters, one as a caretaker and one as a caretaker/uncle.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Back in the underworld, Neal was learning his new assignment. When he saw the picture of his innocent, a frown crossed his face. Normally Paris never found out about his work and clients. But this person was close to her, and Neal knew that this was going to be a hard job. But, he was determined to get the job done no matter the costs. He had finally finished his training, and was actually doing well. He didn't want to screw it up now because he had grown a conscience. Paris would just have to accept this, after he took care of his client first.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Seth had orbed into Paris's room, and received a pillow in the face from the girl.  
  
"Knock before orbing!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry." He replied, he was still learning. She walked over to Paris who was sitting at her desk working on some homework. He sat down on her bed, and watched her intently.  
  
She turned to face him "What?"  
  
"Nothing, just checking up on you." He told her matter of factly.  
  
"I thought you were able to do that without being seen?" Paris arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought that would be rude, modesty and all." He replied.  
  
Paris couldn't help but laugh "Well, forget modesty."  
  
He was confused "You mean you want me to watch you without your knowing?"  
  
She smiled "Well, you have to do that. It's your job. I don't think I would mind that much anyway. Besides," A playful smile crossed her face "you might like what you see."  
  
Seth blushed. "I doubt-"  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Neal asked as her shimmered in the room. He didn't like the whitelighter, especially with his girlfriend.  
  
"Checking up on me." Paris replied; she turned to concentrate on her homework.  
  
"I thought the rule was knock before orbing, or shimmering." Seth glared at Neal.  
  
"Not for me." Neal told him with a smirk. Neal walked over to Paris and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He placed his hand over her homework, so she couldn't see it.  
  
"Hey I have-" She was cut off by Neal.  
  
"I have to work tonight so." He began "We'll have to move the romance hour up to now." She was standing now, and he put his arms around her waist. Neal remembered that there was another person in the room. "Bye Seth." Neal said before kissing Paris passionately. Seth took the hint angrily, and orbed out of the room. He orbed into the kitchen where Piper and Leo where having some romance of their own. The couple quickly stopped what they where doing and greeted Seth.  
  
Piper noticed the frown on his face. "What's up?" she asked him.  
  
"That demon." Seth replied.  
  
"Neal?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I try to talk with Paris, and he shimmers in and orders me to leave so they can have their romance." Seth told his teacher.  
  
Piper's eyes widened "Romance."  
  
"I don't trust him." Seth stated.  
  
"Well, Paris can take care of herself." Piper told the young whitelighter.  
  
"Still, she is young. And I am supposed to watch over her." Seth replied.  
  
Leo smiled, he was happy to see that his pupil was being so caring. "It's good that you feel that way. But, it's best not to mess with the two. I'm positive that he couldn't hurt her."  
  
"Physically no doubt, but mentally." Seth's point had been made; both Leo and Piper knew that no matter how strong the girl was, she could still be hurt emotionally.  
  
"Let's just hope that doesn't happen." Piper said. Leo nodded, and Seth just gave a loud sigh. He was going to make sure that he did his job right, and he decided he would take with Paris when Neal left. Maybe then he would feel less tense about the situation.  
  
------Please review. ~Alana------ 


	13. Planting Seeds

----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^-- ----  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Planting Seeds  
  
It was the weekend; Seth and Paris had become accustomed to each other. Seth was doing real well in his training, and Leo was very proud. The Charmed ones had not had a demon attack in a while, and all was a bit tense in the house. Paris was in the garden planting some flowers, she had on a spaghetti strap shirt and a pair on sweat pants. Her hair was up in a loose bun and she heard the famous tune that comes along with an orb, and turned to smile at Seth. She could tell which whitelighter it was by the tune, though the difference was slim, she could tell it apart after hearing Leo's the most it was easy to detect Seth's.  
  
"What's up?" He asked as he came over and began to help her.  
  
"Nothing." She replied. She didn't mind the idea of her own whitelighter, but in some ways she really wished it had been a woman in stead of a man, and such a delicious on at that. It was no lie that Paris was extremely attracted to Seth, she flirted with him every once in a while, or pretty much any time they were alone together. She knew she shouldn't, she had a boyfriend, and a very good one at that, but somehow her whole relationship with Neal was feeling off lately. She hadn't seen him sense he had shimmered into her bedroom, and they had their romantic time. The other thing was, well was he in anyway attracted to her. If he was it was hard for her to tell. Actually, it was very obvious to anyone that saw the way he acted around the young woman could tell he held her in the highest of esteem. But for some reason Paris didn't see it, as most women don't.  
  
"So," Paris began "how is the search going?" she was referring to the demon hunt currently underway. The only reason Paris wasn't helping with it was because she was specifically asked not to. Everyone was making sure she stayed out of everything mystical related. Her graduation was coming up, and she had millions of homework, applications to fill out, etc. So right now she was on relaxing mode.  
  
"Fine." Seth replied. He placed a seed into a hole he had dug.  
  
"That's too deep." She told him, and took the seed from him.  
  
"Huh?" He was confused.  
  
"The hole, it is too deep for this type of seed." She repeated. He still had a confused look on his face. "Here," she began to dig another hole, when she finished digging the earth. She pointed. "it should only be this big." She placed the seed in, and covered it with dirt.  
  
Seth began again, Paris watched. He dug another hole, but this time he intentionally dug it to big. "Like that?" he asked.  
  
"No." She laughed at him. "Here," She grabbed his hands "I'll show you." She placed his hand over the trowel like one would an infant, and her hands guided his as she showed him how to do it. When she finished her lesson, she looked at him, and gave a small smile. His eyes held hers; she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. As if by instinct the two felt themselves closing up the space between them, especially the space between their lips. As only an inch keep the hormones at bay, Leo orbed into the garden. Both of them quickly jumped back to what they had been doing.  
  
Leo couldn't help but smile. "I just came to tell you that we're leaving for a bit. We have to go to Chicago till Tuesday. I hope you two will stay out of trouble."  
  
"What? Chicago? Why?" Paris questioned. Her graduation was on Thursday.  
  
"Demonic stuff." Leo told her.  
  
Paris nodded, "Have fun."  
  
Leo gave her a hug before orbing out of the garden. Seth eyed Paris, and she just smiled. She rose off her knees and whipped her pants off. "Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Huh?" he was confused.  
  
"Well, we can rent a movie, eat, homework, anything along those lines." She told him.  
  
"Movie?" he asked. He was still new to the 21st century; he had been born to a nobleman of England. He had lived during the time of Queen Elizabeth, so he was still getting used to the new technology. For some of the deceased it takes a while for them to realize that their dead.  
  
"Yeah," Paris eyed him with curiosity "common I'll show you."  
  
The two headed to the living room and Paris gestured for Seth to sit on the couch. He did, and Paris picked out a movie to watch. She put the tape into the VCR, and sat down next to Seth. The movie began, Seth watched intently. The movie was a horror one, Paris personal favorite type of film. It was 'Interview with the Vampire'. When the movie was over, Seth just stared at the television.  
  
"How inventive, another? And maybe more fighting." Seth replied.  
  
"Alright." Paris replied, she picked out another one. She pulled out one of Leo's war film's called 'Behind Enemy Lines.' When it finished, Seth still had a dumb smile on his face. Time had passed and through the window Paris saw that it was night time. She looked at the whitelighter sitting next to her. He had a look on his face like a person who came straight off a roller coaster asking 'Wanna go again?'  
  
Seth turned and noticed her staring at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied innocently. "So when were you born, what era?"  
  
"Do you know of Queen Elizabeth?" He asked her, she nodded. "Well, my father was a nobleman in her court."  
  
"Wow, the ladies must have been all over you." She gave him a sly smile.  
  
"I guess you could say that." He smiled. He noticed that she was very curious. "What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Well," She thought a minute. "Did you get married?"  
  
"I was engaged, but I did of scarlet fever before we were married." He told her, she could hear the sadness in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry." She replied, he shook his head, and she continued. "What was her name? How'd you meet her? How old was she? What-"  
  
He put a hand on her lips to stop her from speaking "One question at a time. Her name was Abigail, she was sixteen. We married young then. I met her at the Queen's court. She was very beautiful." He said recalling the girl.  
  
"It's like a fairytale." Paris replied. "Did you two," she didn't exactly know how to put it. "you know." She nudged him.  
  
He caught her drift "That isn't any of your business."  
  
"You're my whitelighter, we have to know everything about one another." A large smirk crossed her face. "Besides you already know about my activities." She winked.  
  
"Fine, not with her." He told her. "I decided to wait until the wedding night."  
  
Paris laughed wholeheartedly "How sweet of you."  
  
"Thank you." He smiled; he didn't know what else to say. "May we watch-?"  
  
"Sure, but I get to pick. How about a romance, I know just the one 'Shakespeare in Love.' It's your time period." She said.  
  
"Oh?" He smiled. They began the movie. He told Paris each time there was something wrong with it, like it was historically incorrect. When the love scene started he got a little hot, and Paris noticed.  
  
"You okay." She put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
That was a mistake; her hand caused electricity to run up his spine. He began to breathe deeply. He stared at her "Interesting." He said.  
  
"What?" she was confused; she could see the excitement in his eyes. She had to admit that she was getting a little turned on herself with all the romance.  
  
He took her hand, it hadn't moved from his shoulder. He traced her finger along his cheek. "The romance, that people-" He managed to move close to her, their bodies touching. She couldn't move, she wanted to escape or at least her brain told her she should. But her body and soul said differently. When she was with Neal, it was full of passionate lust; it hadn't felt so irresistible that her head would explode if she didn't lean into the kiss. She felt his lips against hers, they were soft. His kiss was deep, and filled with emotion. She never had been kissed like it before, and when it ended it left her hungry for more.  
  
Her eyes were still closed when she told him "Orb to my room."  
  
He did so with her in his arms. He orbed her into her room; he wasn't sure what he was doing. They stood in front of each other staring into each others eyes. She placed her hands on his shirt, and slowly pulled it off of him. His chest rippled with muscles, she smiled at him invitingly. He took off her shirt, and threw it on the floor. She felt his hands on the back of her bra. She saw the confused look on his face as he tried to undo it. She laughed a little, and undid it herself. "New technology." She smiled. He gazed at her in awe. She was beautiful, even more than he had imagined. "You are magnificent." He said still in awe of her. She laughed but it was stopped as he kissed her again, they slowly reached the bed. He had managed to undress himself, and she had done the same. He placed his hands on her hips as he let himself enter her. He heard her moan a little as he did so. He felt her tighten around him, and he groaned with the pleasure. She grabbed his shoulders as he moved up and down. When they reached the climax, he fell on top of her. Both of them were covered in sweat.  
  
Paris couldn't help her smile. "How was it?"  
  
She felt him caress her thigh, and he replied "Heaven and I should know."  
  
He smile grew, and he gave her another kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Same to you, even though I've never been there."  
  
"I suppose that's why I am here." He smiled. He could not believe what he just did. He broke the rules, and he had loved every second of it. He heard a call, he rolled his eyes. "I have to go, but I'll be back." He said, and before she could reply he had orbed out of the room. ^^At least he didn't do that during our little escapade. ^^ she giggled at the thought and she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
----Please review. ~Alana---- 


	14. Never Been To Heaven

----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^-- ----  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Never Been To Heaven  
  
Paris got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her; she quickly put on a white beater, and a pair of boxers. She shimmered to the kitchen to get a drink, she pulled out an ice cold Dr. Pepper, and then went to the pantry to get some Doritos. After she had gotten her food, she shimmered into the living room couch. She turned on the TV, and watched some old movie that was playing. When she heard footsteps, she quickly sensed where the person was; she shimmered behind the person, and gave him a big kiss. When she opened her eyes to see the surprise of Seth's face, a look of sheer horror rose inside her as she found it was Neal.  
  
"Hi." She said weakly.  
  
"Nice greeting." He smiled, and came in for more. She let him not knowing what else to do, unfortunately she heard the sound of an orb, and opened her eyes. Still locked in the kiss saw the expression on Seth's face, she quickly pushed Neal away.  
  
"Seth." She smiled, her back turned to Neal. She mouthed the words 'I thought it was you.' He smiled reassuring her that he understood. She sighed in relief.  
  
"So Neal?" Seth began. "To what honor do we owe this visit?" He gave a dashing smirk making Paris's knees almost give way. Seth saw her reaction and smiled, he held her up with his powers. He felt her lean into them comfortingly; he had to control himself from not going over to her and giving her a long passionate kiss. Unfortunate for him, Paris's naughty side was taking over. Two men can do that to a girl, especially if she is half good, and half bad. She shimmered into the kitchen knowing that Seth would find her immediately. He was after all her whitelighter and they had a special bond. When he found her she jumped on him, causing him to fall to the floor. She began to kiss him nonstop. "Paris, Neal is here." He told her, but she just continued.  
  
"Your point?" She asked him, sucking his neck to get a rise from him.  
  
"Demon." He said thinking that it would explain everything.  
  
"Then cloak us out of his sight." She told him.  
  
He did, but Seth was still new to the whole whitelighter gig, and with Paris arousing passion inside of him and Neal shimmering into the kitchen. His concentration level was lowering. "I can't keep this up." He told her.  
  
"I can." She replied, but not to the cloaking aspect.  
  
His eyes rolled to the back of his head, both in pleasure and in frustration. "I am serious."  
  
She sighed. "Fine." She shimmered them into the living room. They quickly got off of each other, and Neal found them soon after.  
  
His eyebrow rose "What's going on?" He questioned.  
  
"Practicing witchy stuff." She said innocently.  
  
"Yes, she is becoming very bewitching." Seth replied. Paris couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Really?" She asked. "Do you think so?" She gave him a seductive glance.  
  
Seth cleared his throat "Very much."  
  
"Anyway." Neal turned the conversation else where. He had no clue what was going on, but something was up. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Maybe to the ying yang?" He put his arms around her waist.  
  
Seth narrowed his eyes in disgust. "She's got some work to do, you know with graduation and all." He told him.  
  
Neal gave Seth a go-to-hell look. "I think she can speak for herself."  
  
"I," Paris thought of how to word it. "I really have a lot to do. And I think," She searched her mind for a BS answer that would sound persuasive. "Of homework and witchy stuff so I don't have any time." She gave a weak smile.  
  
"Alright then, do you need any help?" Neal asked, he wanted to spend some time with her, but it didn't seem she had any to spare.  
  
Paris felt bad; after all he was her boyfriend, but Seth. She just couldn't explain it, how right it felt. "It would go faster if I did it myself." She gave him a small kiss on the lips, before he shimmered out of the room.  
  
"That went well." Seth said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, almost too well." She replied. She hadn't meant it to sound as if she was judging him, or implying anything but it had. Her brow furrowed in thought. "Something's not right." She stated.  
  
"Paris," Seth was serious now. "what was that?" He had been thinking, and he wanted to know what he meant to her. Why had she slept with him? Did it mean anything?  
  
"That?" She was confused "That was Neal." ^^What was he talking about? ^^  
  
"I meant before Neal arrived." He replied.  
  
"Oh." She didn't know what to say, but she owed him an explanation. "It was romantic, and lovely, and-"  
  
"I am being serious. You have two men wrapped around your finger, and you can only have one." He told her.  
  
"I am serious." She sighed. "With Neal it was, well it wasn't like what it was with you." She was close to him; they were only standing a foot apart. "I mean it was completely innocent, and even though I knew I shouldn't have it felt so right. When I'm with Neal it's good, it's great but, you." Her eyes were wide. "You were like nothing I've ever felt before. I have never been to heaven, but I think I can guess now what it's like." She smiled at him. The smile was pure, and true. She meant every word she said.  
  
"So does that mean; Neal is out of the picture?" Seth wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She looked at him, their eyes locked to each others. She nodded, "As soon as I can figure out how to tell him." Seth smiled, and leaned in for a kiss, she accepted the invitation. Little did they know a figure was watching. Neal stood in the shadows watching the two. He was red with anger and betrayal, and now he had no sympathy for his job. After all a demon's motto is 'an eye for an eye'.  
  
----Please review. ~Alana---- 


	15. Early Dismissal

----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^-- ----  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Early Dismissal  
  
Paris was in practice for the graduation ceremony. She was in her chair next to Guy, whose last name was Trevors. The two talked quietly, Paris was asking for his advice about how to dump Neal. Guy was extremely helpful, leaving her feeling better about the whole situation. As the principal continued to speak nonstop, she had learned that Guy would be the first in his family to graduate from high school. She was very happy for her friend, and she had decided to plan him a surprise party for his achievement. There was something bothering her all through the practice, she felt that there was someone there that shouldn't be. She wanted to get up to look around but that would cause suspicion.  
  
The principal brought Paris out of her thoughts. "Would Paris Turner please report to the front office?"  
  
Paris rose out of her seat next to Guy, who gave her a confused look and she shrugged in reply. When Paris reached the office, she was surprised to see Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Seth.  
  
"What's-" Paris began but was interrupted by Piper.  
  
"Early dismissal." Piper told her.  
  
"Why?" Paris asked.  
  
"Family issues." Paige replied. Paris knew that meant demon, and it must be important if they needed Paris.  
  
Paris followed them outside where Paris noticed that they hadn't driven here. She saw them find a place to orb, and Paris followed as well. Paris was ready to shimmer back but she felt Seth's hand on her shoulder, and she disappeared in a blue glitter. They all ended up in the attic. Leo sat down on the couch with Seth sitting down as well on the opposite end. Paris took a seat between Lao and Seth, resting her head on Seth's shoulder. She received a confused look from Leo but she just smiled in reply. Paris saw her two aunts and mother hover around the book of shadows.  
  
"What's this about?" Paris asked.  
  
"Well," Seth scratched his head nervously. "You remember when I got that call during the weekend." The young white lighter and witch where both blushing. Paris just nodded and ignored the stares. "It seems that a mikros demon is planning something, we just don't know what or who yet."  
  
Paris suddenly felt like she was going to puke, she stood up from the couch, her hands on her stomach. Her face was pale. "Mikros demon?"  
  
"What's up?" Phoebe could tell that something was up with her daughter.  
  
Paris sighed. "What did the book say?"  
  
"Only that it kills innocents about to go further in life." Paige replied.  
  
"During practice, I felt a presence. I'm guessing that's who we're looking for." Paris said quietly.  
  
"Oh that's great we are going to have to figure out who it wants out of the whole entire senior class." Paige replied sarcastically.  
  
"No we can just find him." Paris said her expression blank.  
  
"How? We don't even know who-" Seth started.  
  
"Neal." Paris turned away from them. "Neal's a mikros demon."  
  
-----Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been having writers block. :( Anywho, please review. Thanks! ~Alana---- 


	16. Who When And Where

----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^-- ----  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Who When And Where  
  
It had recently occurred to both Leo and Piper that this young woman could be hurt emotionally by the demon, and now they saw that it was possible. Paris had shimmered to her room, and had not let anyone in. It had been an hour, and everyone sat at the dinning room table waiting for her to calm down. The clock made a click clock noise in the background counting the seconds, minutes, and hours that Paris had been upstairs. Finally before anyone could take it anymore, Paris had shimmered into the room. She received a huge hug from her mother and aunts.  
  
"I know how much it hurts." Phoebe told her daughter.  
  
Paris smiled weakly. "It hurts, but the strange thing is what hurts the most is that I didn't see it coming. I mean I thought he would know better, ya know me being the sources daughter and all."  
  
"Do you have any idea as to what his plan might be?" Leo asked. He wanted to make sure Neal didn't get the innocent.  
  
"He was there during practice. I know that the innocent must be someone in the senior class. But finding the person's like finding a needle in a hey stack." Paris replied.  
  
"So then we come to school and have a stake out." Piper said. "If the person he wants is there then-"  
  
"He wouldn't attack at the school." Paige replied. "That would risk Paris finding him, and he knows that she can kill him. I mean it would be suicide."  
  
"Well, demons are usually pretty stupid." Seth remarked sarcastically. He received a hard glare from Paris.  
  
"Can you think of anyone he might be after?" Piper asked her niece.  
  
"No, I mean there are thousands of achievers there." Paris sighed.  
  
"We should just go and find him." Phoebe finally entered the conversation.  
  
"Yeah." Paris began to become deep in thought. "I'll go and ask dad. Check the school."  
  
"No I don't think that's the-" Seth was cut of by Paris.  
  
"I'm the source's daughter; no one is stupid enough to mess with me. And if they are, I'll kill 'em." Paris said matter of factly.  
  
"Do you know where to look?" Leo asked her.  
  
"Wait hold up!" Piper held up her hands for the talking to cease. "I don't want you going down there. I don't care if you're Cole's kid, you're my niece. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"I can't believe you are going with this Phoebe?!" Paige said loudly, upset at her sister's idea.  
  
"Who said she was going alone!?" Phoebe retorted. "I'm going with her."  
  
"Mom, no I-" Paris was cut off by her mother.  
  
Phoebe looked her dead in the eyes. "You don't think I'd let you go by yourself? I'm not that bad of a mom."  
  
"You're not bad." Paris reassured her.  
  
Phoebe hugged her daughter. "That's why I'm coming along."  
  
"Fine." Paris said defeated.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris had shimmered herself and her mother into her father's lair. Cole wasn't there to Phoebe's relief. Paris walked over to the stone in the center of her room. The stone was curved in the bottom and was filled with water. It was a sort of looking glass, except without the glass. Paris looked into it, and stared at her reflection. She heard her mother's footsteps behind her.  
  
"What's that?" Phoebe asked staring at the stone filled with water.  
  
"It allows the source to spy on people." Paris explained. She saw her mother shudder out of the corner of her eye. "Don't worry he doesn't spy on you, usually."  
  
Phoebe smirked. "Thanks."  
  
"WHO'S THERE?" A loud voice roared. Phoebe got into a fighting stance, but Paris shook her head and Phoebe stood normally. A man walked into the room, it was one of Cole's many servants. When he saw the young woman, he quickly bowed.  
  
Paris rolled her eyes. "Get up." The man rose to his feet, and stared at Paris. "Have you seen my father?"  
  
The man nodded, "He went to the law firm a moment ago. You just missed him."  
  
Paris smiled. "Thank you." The man turned to leave. Paris cocked an eyebrow. "Did I say you were dismissed?"  
  
The man stopped dead in his tracks, and Phoebe was surprised by her daughter's remark. "No your highness."  
  
"I have one more question." Paris began, the man turned back to look at her. "Do you know if my father is involved with the new mikros case?"  
  
The man shook his head. "No."  
  
Paris sighed in relief. "You may go." She waved for the man to leave, and when he had shimmered out of the room. Paris grabbed her mother's hand. "Off to the law firm."  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I don't think-"  
  
"Mom, we need his help to find out who Neal's target is. Play nice okay?" Paris told her.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Fine." And with that the two shimmered out of the room.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Cole was on the phone talking with a client when he saw his daughter and ex- wife shimmer in. He smiled at them and gestured for them to take a seat, which they did. Phoebe sat down impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest and sat back. Paris put her right leg over the left and sat back in the chair as well. When Cole had finished his conversation, he smiled at his guests, neither smiled back.  
  
He smiled at them and folded his hands. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Neal." Paris cut straight to the point. "Who is his innocent? Where is he?"  
  
Cole arched an eyebrow. "Don't you two go out?"  
  
"We won't as soon as I find him." Paris replied. Cole inwardly smiled to himself. He didn't like the guy, and recently Neal had been acting oddly. He wasn't his 'nice' self, not that demons were nice, but he seemed different.  
  
"I don't know anything about his innocent." Cole replied, and received a glare from Phoebe.  
  
"Then what do you know Cole?" Phoebe asked rudely.  
  
"I know that he has been acting weird." Cole answered.  
  
"Demons are weird." Phoebe retorted.  
  
"No, but he has been acting," Cole searched for a word and all he could find was "more evil than usual."  
  
"Somehow that doesn't sound right coming from you." Phoebe gave Cole an evil glare.  
  
"Listen Phoebe I know you're mad, but-" Cole was interrupted by his daughter.  
  
"Shut up the both of you!" Paris roared. "Right now someone's life is on the line, so if you can stop the petty bickering, and spill the info now."  
  
^^Definitely her mother's daughter. ^^ Cole thought at his daughter's caring for an innocent much like her mom.  
  
"I can find out." Cole told her.  
  
"Alright." Paris nodded. "Go now and found out who, when, and where. When you have that info come over." Paris grabbed her mother's hand, and shimmered out of the room with her mom.  
  
----Thanks for all the reviews. And please if I haven't updated don't think the story is over because I always finish what I start. ^_~ Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. ~Alana----- 


	17. Supernatural Tracking Device

----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^------

Chapter Seventeen: Supernatural Tracking Device

Cole shimmered into his lair, and strolled over to the large stone pool. He said a phrase in Latin and he saw Neal. He watched the young demon with interest. So far Neal didn't seem to be doing anything unusual. But, Cole continued to watch. After an hour of watching the source finally found something of interest. As he watched the young demon walk to his room, he saw pictures on the wall. Cole decided to shimmer into the young man's room. Cole was invisible to the Mikros demon, so he could go around as he liked. Cole got a better view of the pictures on the wall above Neal's desk. The picture was of a young man; Cole raised an eyebrow in surprise. The boy looked familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on who he was. He kept looking at the pictures, all of the boy; apparently the young man was in high school. He saw the boy in a picture with three girls. Cole's eyes widened when he made out the face of his daughter in the picture. 

The source decided he had gotten enough information and shimmered into the living room of the Hallowell house. Everyone was sitting down obviously awaiting Cole's arrival. 

Piper glared at Cole, she didn't trust him. "So?" 

"Well," Cole began "I went to Neal's room and found some pictures and they had that guy who was at dinner. When Neal and I came over." 

"Guy?" Phoebe asked. 

"If that's his name, then yeah." Cole answered. 

"Why would he be after Guy?" Paige thought out loud. 

Paris thought for a moment, and then it hit her. "Because Guy will be the first in his family to ever graduate from high school." Her eyes were wide, anger slowly rising up inside her. 

"Will he attack at the school?" Leo asked the source. 

Cole shrugged. "I don't know; all I know is that he must be after Guy." 

"Okay," Paige started. "So let's assume he does attack at the school. Where would he attack?" 

"That would be to exposing, he wouldn't attack there." Cole stated. 

"Then what do you propose we do?" Paige retorted. 

Paris pondered for a moment and then asked "Is the some kinda spell that can tell us when Guy's in trouble? Like a supernatural tracking device?" 

"Let's see." Piper replied. Seth and Leo orbed Phoebe, and Piper to the attic. Both Paris and Cole shimmered up, while Paige orbed. When they arrived the four Hallowell witches crowded around their book. Piper turned the pages as the other three waited for any spell that would help. 

After five minutes of searching Piper read the title of a spell aloud. "For safety of an innocent." She scanned the spell and then continued "We need the following holy water, a piece of flesh from the innocent, wormwood, eye of newt, and salt." 

Phoebe clapped her hands and smiled "Okay so, flesh. I suggest that sense we have no clue when Neal will attack, Paris and Paige will get the ingredients ready while Leo, Piper and I will get Guy's flesh." 

The ones whose names were mentioned nodded in reply, and everyone set out for their task ahead.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Leo orbed two of the charmed ones into Guy's bedroom. the room was a mess as teenaged boys rooms usually are. There were clothes scattered all over the floor, the bed was unmade, and school books lay around in no particular order. 

Piper noticed that Guy was nowhere to be seen. She let out a sigh and stated "I guess we'll have to wait for him." 

Phoebe nodded, and was about to reply when the door swung open and Guy appeared. When he finally realized he wasn't alone he was froze by Piper. Phoebe took out the knife she had brought along and hesitantly scrapped the boy's flesh. When she had gotten a piece, the three stood behind the boy. Piper unfroze him and Leo quickly orbed them out of the room and back to the manor. 

The three arrived inside the kitchen where Paige and Paris had the ingredients ready to start the spell. Seth sat at the table along with Cole who had decided to stay, to the disappointment of both Seth and Phoebe. Seth had come to terms with Paris being the source's daughter but that didn't mean he had to like it. But being the polite Englishman he is, he was being as nice as possible. 

Paris looked at her mother and asked. "Get it?" 

Phoebe nodded in reply to her daughter's question. 

"Alright; let's get this party started." Paige smiled.

Phoebe and Piper walked to the counter where the ingredients had been laid out. Piper found a slip of paper with the instructions to the spell on it and the four began to start the spell. Paige orbed a ceramic mixing bowl onto the table and the four sat down around it. In a clockwise motion starting with Piper; they began. Piper poured the holy water, Phoebe threw in the eye of newt, Paige sprinkled the salt in, and Paris dropped in the piece of flesh. 

The four grabbed the hand of the person next to them and began to recite the spell:

"Unable to see the time of attack,

An innocent life at stake,

We ask the powers him to track,

To save him for futures sake."

And at the end of the spell a large explosion of smoke appeared. ^^Hopefully it works.^^ Paris thought.

-----Please review. Sorry it took so long for an update but I am at my Grandparent's house and I haven't been able to work. So my updates will take a while. So please be patient. Thanks! oh, and I would like to thank the following reviewer Willowfreak for not only reviewing this story but my 'Count Of Monte Cristo' fic as well. You're a sweetheart! ~Alana----


	18. What Are Friends For?

----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^------

Chapter Eighteen: What Are Friends For?

Paris shimmered into the kitchen walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. She added some cream and sugar then sat down at the table next to Leo who was reading the paper. Not soon after Piper came down and got a cup of coffee as well, she walked over and before she sat down, her mouth gaped in surprise and she dropped her cup of coffee onto the kitchen floor. 

"What was-" Leo began but stopped when he realized what Piper had seen. 

Paris turned to look at the two staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" Paris touched her cheek to see if anything was there. Nothing. 

Piper yelled at the top of her lungs. "PHOEBE, PAIGE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" 

Paris was still in a state of confusion when her mom and aunt entered hurriedly into the room. Paris waved "Hi mom, Paige." 

"Paris?!" Phoebe asked in disbelief, because the person sitting at the table looked like Leo, but that couldn't be possible because Leo was sitting right across from her, or himself, or whoever this person was.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" She looked at them with a confused gaze. "Are you all feeling okay?" 

Seth orbed into the room, and was immediately taken aback by the sight of two Leo's. 

"Why are there two Leo's?" Seth asked looking back and forth between the real Leo and Paris. 

Paris frowned "What do you mean two Leo's?" 

"Mirror." Paige said aloud and her compact mirror orbed to her hand. Paige walked over to the Leo looking Paris and handed it to her. Paris gasped when she saw herself. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed. 

"Leo any words of wisdom?" Piper questioned her husband. 

Leo thought for a moment and his confused expression became calm. He walked over to his niece and put his hand on her shoulder, took the mirror out of her hands and placed it on the kitchen table. "Remember that your father as the source can imitate someone else." Paris nodded. "Well it seems you just gained that power. Now concentrate on becoming yourself again."

Paris closed her eyes, and thought of herself. Sure enough she changed back to herself. She opened her eyes, and with a hopeful look asked "Did I do it? Am I me again?" 

"Yes, your you again." Phoebe told her and gave her daughter a hug, which was followed by a hug from Leo. 

"Now I have that power as well and the key to controlling it is to picture the person in your mind of the person you want to become; concentrate and it will happen. To return back to normal just do the same except picture yourself." Leo told her. 

Paris nodded in understanding. "But I wasn't thinking of anyone when I woke up, why'd I suddenly change." 

"I'm guessing because the first person you saw was me in the kitchen, snd your powers reacted." Leo answered. 

"Oh okay got ya." she smiled. "Well I gotta get to school. Warn me if the STD goes off." she said as she headed out the kitchen and into the hallway. 

"STD?" Phoebe asked with a confused look. 

"Yeah," Paris said as before closing the door behind her. "STD, supernatural tracking device." And with that said she hurried to the bus stop. 

After Paris had left the three charmed ones, and two white lighters stayed in the kitchen. "Wow, two new powers in less than a month that's a record." Piper stated. 

"Well, what less could you expect being half charmed one and half source." Phoebe told her. 

"Good point." Piper replied with a nod of her head. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Paris sit in her chair for the fifth time this week, tomorrow was graduation. Everyone was excited, even Paris, her father was coming along with the rest of her family. She knew Wyatt would stay quite long enough for the ceremony. After the ceremony there was going to be a celebration at P3 which most of the students were coming to. Piper had decided that she would host this years graduates, and thus the reason the party at the club. It was going to be formal, and Cole had promised no demonic interruptions. They knew that Neal would try to kill Guy before he was able to become a high school graduate, and time was running fast. They all were on their toes, Piper and Leo were concocting a plan as she sat in her seat in the auditorium. 

Paris had been keeping a close eye on Guy, causing him to become a little suspicious. Paris didn't have a good feeling at the moment, and she was deciding weather to tell Guy about the whole situation or just shimmer down to Neal and kill him. Either way she would feel much better. Suddenly at that moment a chill crept through her, and she knew it had to be the tracking device. She turned to Guy, her eyes wide knowing that he was in danger. But puzzlement ran up and down her. ^^Why would he want to attack now, and exposing himself?^^ But she didn't have to think about it, she noticed the room had stopped. No one was moving, she looked at the person next to her. Their chest was not expanding with breathe. Then she turned her attention to Guy. He was still moving, his eyes wide in horror. Paris grabbed his hand and created a fireball. 

That caused Guy to jump in his seat. "What the hell?" 

Paris's face was firm, but it softened at Guy "Just trust me okay?" 

Guy just nodded. 

"We have to get out of here." She told him, and before he could protest he found himself in Paris's house. They stood in the doorway. 

"How did we-" He was cut off by Paris shouting. 

"LEO!" She called, "MOM, PIPER, PAIGE, SETH!" She continued her yelling.

Guy saw five people appear before him in swirl of blue. They smiled at him for any comfort that could be given to the shocked boy. They all walked toward the kitchen Paris pulling him along. She motioned for Guy to take a seat. 

Guy shook his head no. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" He told them. He was scared to say the least, and he wanted answers, and they seemed to know what was going on. 

Paris gave a smile. "Okay." she nodded. "We're witches, well they are," She motioned to her mother and two aunts. "I'm half charmed one, and half source of all evil." 

"You're evil?" Guy arched an eyebrow. The girl he knew was sweet and would never hurt a fly, well that showed how bad his judgment was. 

"No, I'm good. I'm just well part bad but I chose not to be. That's why I have a whitelighter." Paris added. 

"Whitelighter?" Guy asked. 

"We protect witches, we sort of watch over them. Help them out and stuff." Leo said. 

Guy nodded, slowly taking this in. "Okay." he took a deep breath then continued. "What was that at school?" 

"We put a tracking device on you, a supernatural one. It told us that Neal was about to attack." Paige put in. 

"Neal wants to attack me?" Guy said surprised. "Neal as in your boyfriend?" He asked Paris. He saw that the brunette guy look a little uncomfortable at that statement. 

"Ex-boyfriend. He's a demon." Paris said. 

"A Mikros demon to be exact." Seth added with a hint of disgust. 

"Mikros?" Guy questioned. This sure was a lot of information at one time. 

"They kill innocents that are going further in life." Piper replied. "And sense you're going to be the first in your family to graduate you're the perfect target." 

"And that's were we come in." Phoebe stated. "We are going to stop him from killing you." she hoped that made him feel better. 

"Is this some sort of joke that you and the others came up with?" He narrowed his eyes at Paris. 

She shook her head. "Unfortunately it's not." 

Guy just nodded, and took a seat at the table. "I think I need to sit down." He felt Paris's hand on his shoulder. 

He turned to see her eyes gaze into his with pure seriousness. "We will protect you, I promise. Besides what are friends for?" 

That comforted Guy somewhat and he gave her a reassuring smile. 

-----Please review. Thanks! Ya'll rock!Thanks to the following reviewers:

Lady Star- Yes I did write that spell myself. Thanks I was wondering if it was any good. All the spells that are in this story are written by me. I'm so glad you like it.

AngelWooWoo- graduating from high school is a big thing if you'll be the first to do so. Also if Neal wants to stop him, then he must have some good works ahead. I thought it was sotra obvious but, maybe I didn't make things to clear. Sorry. Hopefully it makes sense now. 

~Alana-----


	19. Emotions Get In The Way

----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^------

Chapter Nineteen: Emotions Get In The Way

They all sat in the living room, thinking of a plan to get Neal before he could hurt Guy. Paris sat on the couch between Guy, and Seth. Phoebe sat in one of the arm chairs, as well did Leo with Piper sitting on the arm of the chair. Paige stood next to Phoebe leaning against the chair. So far none of the plans they had thought up worked out, and they were running out of time. 

"How about we scry for him, and just go after him?" Paige said, she received nods and orbed the map and crystal down to her hand. When they appeared she placed them on the coffee table, and begun to work the magic of the scry. Everyone's eyes watched the crystal and waited till it hit a certain spot on the map. "Got it!" Paige exclaimed. "He's at that club called Ying Yang." 

Paris frowned, "That wouldn't be a good idea to just barge in there." 

"Why?" Piper asked. 

"Because it's a club where demon's and human's hangout. It would be like going into a shark tank." Paris told them. 

"Okay." Phoebe said then furrowed her brow in thought. 

Paris took a deep breath then said. "I'll go, no one will expect it. Besides I can kill him quicker than you can." 

"No Paris you can't g-" Phoebe began but her daughter shimmered away without listening. Phoebe frowned then said. "She is so grounded." 

"Do not worry I will get her." Seth told them, but was stopped by Phoebe. 

"Even though, I know what she's doing won't work. She has to do it on her own." Phoebe told him. 

"Do what?" Seth asked. 

A sad expression crossed her face as she replied "Realize that even with powers and control, emotions still get in the way." 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Neal sat at the bar of the Ying Yang, the lights were dim, and the music loud. When Paris shimmered in she was annoyed with all the bows she received, it blew her cover. Neal noticed the bartender bow, so Neal turned to expectantly to see Paris. He knew it wouldn't be the source himself because he never came to the club. Neal just gave Paris a small smile and went back to his drink. 

Paris had the perfect chance. ^^Kill him, he's right there vulnerable. It's your chance! Take it!^^ he mind screamed. But she couldn't. She sighed, and walked over to him. She took a seat on one of the stools, and shook her head no to the bartenders offer for a drink. 

"How's the white lighter?" Neal asked. The question caused Paris to look at Neal in confusion. He glared at her, his face showed anger. "I saw you two." Was all he said. 

Paris just nodded. "I'm sorry." 

"Bullshit." He muttered barely audible. 

Paris heard it, but didn't reply about their non-existent relationship. "You know why I'm here Neal." 

He nodded, he had half expected her to see him. But, he knew she wouldn't kill him. She was half charmed one after all. And that meant she was on the good side of the force, in a manner of speaking, He knew that she had feelings for him, or at least for what they had had. "Guy." 

"You know I'll kill you if you so much as harm a single hair on his head." Her tone was threatening and completely serious. 

Neal nodded again. "And you know I'll kill you if you get in my way." 

That caused Paris to laugh. "You can't."

She was still laughing as he shimmered her into the back room, with a knife to her throat. Her eyes widened, in surprise. Neal gave her a evil smile. "Maybe not with my powers, but you're still mortal. I can kill you like any other human." 

She frowned, "Only if you can catch me." And with that said she shimmered out of the back room of the Ying Yang. 

----I know it was a short chapter. But please review anyways. Thanks to all my reviews! Ya'll rock! ~Alana-----


	20. We Betrayed Each Other

----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^------

Chapter Twenty: We Betrayed Each Other

When Paris returned home, she had immediately flew into her mother's arms crying. Again they all sat in the living room, and again they tried to devise a plan. The three Charmed ones had decided that it would be best if Paris wasn't involved but Paris had insisted that she help. It was Phoebe who finally agreed that Paris should and would be involved. So now the entire Hallowell house was making a plan. 

"We don't need a vanquishing spell, do we?" Paige asked Leo. 

Paris who hadn't said a word so far while everyone was coming up with ideas for the plan now spoke up. "No, he's a lower level demon. But he will be hard to kill. Mikros demons are known for not staying around for a fight, but Neal will be an exception. They're always very well trained because they are usually the most often attacked. His powers are shimmering, and energy balls."

Everyone looked at her, all with sympathetic eyes. Phoebe put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and pulled her close, and Paris leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. Phoebe wanted to kill Neal for causing her daughter such pain. She scolded herself for letting this happen, but she knew deep down it couldn't have been prevented. She sighed "Okay, I say we just scry for him, and then go get him." 

"I don't think that's-" Seth began but was cut off by Paris. 

"Let's get it over with." Paris stated, and got up and shimmered into the attic, got the map and crystal, then shimmered back downstairs. She lay the map on the coffee table, and held the crystal above the map about a centimeter high. She said a little spell and the crystal began to move, she waited. She held her breath and watched the crystal. When it landed she exhaled loudly, and then her eyes widened at the place where the crystal had landed. "Oh my God!" she cried, and before she could say anymore the door to the Hallowell house blew off from an energy ball blast. The door landed on the floor, and Paris quickly shimmered to the entrance of the house. Her face turned sour as a snarl crossed her face. 

"Hello." Neal smiled evilly, and shimmered into the living room. Guy's eyes widened in horror as he saw the demon before him. To his surprise Neal didn't attack her turned quickly and faced the two whitelighters and three charmed ones. Paris had entered the room as well. Neal threw a energy ball at each of the three charmed ones, causing them to fly into the wall. Leo and Neal quickly rushed over to them, but Neal threw energy balls at them as well. The two white lighters weren't hurt, but they were distracted for a moment. The energy balls had knocked out the three charmed ones, and they were bleeding badly. Leo and Seth quickly began to heal the three. Paris expected another attack on her family, but Neal turned to her instead. She froze, she tried to summon a fire ball but it wouldn't come. ^^Oh, God why now? Come on Paris move. You have to save Guy.^^ Her eyes widened as she saw an energy ball in his hand. He threw it at her. ^^SHIMMER PARIS SHIMMER!^^ She shouted to herself. All she could do was close her eyes, and let the energy ball hit her in the stomach. She flew back into the stairway, normally a energy would knock a witch out. But she was in no way an ordinary witch. Being the source's daughter gave her advantages. She sat up slowly and watched Neal turn to Guy, and started another energy ball. 

Paris couldn't move, ^^Come on.^^ she cried. Paris closed her eyes once more, and she prayed to god to help her. She opened her eyes, and tried to shimmer. It didn't work. ^^One more time.^^ She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried one last time. She opened her eyes and found herself standing next to Neal. Kicked him right before he threw the energy ball causing him to miss Guy. She grabbed him and shimmered herself and Neal away. 

About the time Paris had shimmered away with Neal, the three charmed ones where back to good health. Phoebe looked around, noticing that her daughter was gone. Her eyes widened and she looked at Guy. "Where is she?" She questioned the teenager. 

Guy shook his head. He didn't know. "Neal was going to throw one of those blue things at me, and she just appeared over her, kicked him right when he was about to hurl it at me. He missed and then they both vanished." 

Phoebe turned to Seth and Leo. "Do you sense her?"

Piper and Paige walked over to their sister, putting their arms around her. The three embraced. 

"I can't feel her anywhere?" Leo said after a few minutes.

"Nor I." Seth added. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Neal found himself in the source's lair. Paris stood in front of him, her face filled with rage. Neal just gave her a sneer, which he received with a smack in the face. That just caused him to give another sneer. 

Paris started a fireball and glared at him. "Any last words?"

Neal just smiled and replied "You wouldn't, you couldn't." 

"And why not?" She asked her voice dripping with anger. 

"Because you're good now, and you still believe that there is good left in me." He told her. 

What he said was true, she did believe he still had a small amount of goodness in him. She wanted so much for there to be. But deep down she knew he would just grow worse by the day. It pained her to know this, but what pained her more was the fact that he had betrayed her. "You betrayed me." 

That hit the wrong nerve inside of Neal. "I betrayed you?" He shouted, and he walked slowly toward her. "You cheated on me!" 

"You're going to kill Guy." She told him. She knew she had hurt him. But he was hurting her by doing this. But what did she expect he was a demon, and demon's were evil. She knew that as fact. She herself had evil streaks, but she knew that sometimes demons could turn good, but that happened very rarely. She had to accept that, and it had to be accepted now. 

"Yes, I am." He stated. 

She bowed her head, and felt the warm tears fall down her face. She lifted her head up slowly surprised to see him only inches away from her. He face was pink from her tears which continued to fall freely. "I am so sorry if I hurt you." she told him. 

His face softened a little as he leaned in closer. "I know." He said, and he kissed her, and she kissed him back. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Phoebe paced the room, "Okay, if I was Paris where would I be?" she thought out loud. 

"She shimmered both her and Neal out of here to save Guy." Leo put in. 

"She probably went somewhere secluded so she could kill him." Paige added. 

"If she can." Piper said under her breath, but everyone heard her. 

That caused Guy's head to pop up. "What do you mean if she can? I thought she was stronger than him." 

Seth sighed. "She is, but her emotions might get in the way." 

"Oh." Guy nodded. 

Suddenly it hit Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all at once. The question was answered. Where would Paris go to kill Neal? The place had to be secluded, where no human or demon would dare enter. And there was only one place that the charmed ones knew of that met the criteria. The three women looked at each other and then in unison said. "Cole's lair." With that said they quickly orbed down to the source's lair, in a sparkle of blue and white lights. Everyone was immediately taken aback by the sight before them. In front of them was Paris and Neal fastened in a kiss. No one said a word, they all just stared. The three charmed one's stared in surprise, Leo with curiosity, and Seth with anger. 

When the kiss ended, neither Paris nor Neal knew that anyone else was in the room. Paris just looked into the demon's eyes. Her hands still wrapped around him, she let one hand free and placed it on his face, caressing his cheek. He gave it a soft kiss with his warm lips. Paris smiled and with the hand behind his back started a fireball. She let it linger behind the demon's back, as she gave him a sad smile. 

She backed away from him "We betrayed each other." and with a flick of her wrist the fireball hit Neal in the back. Paris just watched as he vanished in a pit of fire, his eyes never leaving hers. He didn't scream, he just looked her in the eyes a blank expression on his face. 

When all there was left of Neal's presence was a black spot on the stone floor did Paris notice her family. No one said a word, they just looked at her with knowing eyes. Especially Phoebe who knew exactly what was going through her daughter's head. ^^Good girl.^^ she thought, and took her daughter in a loving embrace, with Paris crying silently on her shoulder. 

------Please review. Hope that ya'll liked this chapter. It's not over just yet, so stay put. ~Alana-----


	21. Shining With Happiness

----Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^------

Chapter Twenty-One: Shining With Happiness

"Guy Trevors." The principal called. Guy stood up and received a huge hug from Paris, then walked over to receive his diploma. In the seats behind the graduates the three charmed ones clapped along with the two whitelighters. They were proud that Guy was able to live to see this day. It was times like these that made them happy to help innocents, the feeling of accomplishment. 

After Guy received his diploma the principal called "Paris Turner." Paris smiled happily, and walked proudly up to receive the certificate. When she took the diploma from the principal, and shook his hand. She looked out across the crowd of people to see her mother, father, aunts, uncle, nephew, and boyfriend giving a standing ovation. Tears of happiness streamed her face. She smiled at them and walked off the platform. 

Tears also fell from Phoebe, Piper, and Paige's faces with happiness. They were so proud of Paris. She had had such a year, fighting demons, one happening to be her ex-boyfriend, and doing homework. But she managed to balance it out, truly proving that a person could handle being a witch and manage a normal life together as one. 

After all the names had been called the principal smiled and told the students "Congratulations class of 2003." And the students threw their hats into the air, and yelled excitedly. 

On the way out of the auditorium, Guy pulled Paris aside. 

Paris gave him a curious look, and asked "What?" 

Guy smiled and replied. "Thanks for well you know." 

She sighed "Well graduation just wouldn't have been the same without you." and they walked out together to find Whinny and Hope. 

When they found their two other friends they all just smiled at each other joyfully, letting the moment soak in. After a minute Hope squealed "Group hug!" and Whinny, Hope, Paris and Guy all embraced. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

P3 was roaring with laughter, dancing, music, and cheerful conversation. The members of the Hallowell family sat in their usual seats in the club. Paris had opened her graduation gifts, and had received about ten million hugs and kisses from her family. She had also received a special visit from Grams, and Ma both of them telling her how proud they were. Paris could burst with happiness, and if she died that very moment she would go with enough love to last her an entire eternity. Even with all that had happened in the recent events Paris's moment could not have been dampened. After all that's what happiness is, complete and udder joy without worry, and right now Paris was shining brightly with it. 

----Well that's all fokes. Hope you liked it. I have been thinking I might write more about Paris Turner. Most likely in a crossover. Anyway, thanks so for reading and reviewing, and I hope it was worth it. Love, Peace, and Happiness. Ya'll rock! ~Alana------


End file.
